


Rewritten: Sacrifice - What's unfair is the World itself

by lee963



Category: Angel and the devil (Manhwa), 천사씨와 악마님 | Miss Angel and Miss Devil (Manhwa)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee963/pseuds/lee963
Summary: This is my rewritten version of Sacrifice.Hari is forced to return back to Haven Academy, under Odin's orders.There's an unsettling darkness starting to erupt, and with an increase of grim emerging. They also seem to be appearing where they shouldn't be, into the alternative and human world. Will Hari and her team be able to stop the grim evasion, and find out the reason of the grim's odd behavior?How long can Hari hide this from Shan and the others? And will she use the power of darkness just to create the perfect world for Haki.My summery is *cough* shit *cough*. So give it a try.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, and thank you for those who came for the original fanfic "Sacrifice".  
> This is a rewritten version. So there are new parts in each chapter and some scene and roles had been changed.
> 
> AN:  
> Nim: in Korean means to show respect to that person  
> Unnie: Older Sister  
> His: Short for 'Hiskaya' anything that has a capital 'H' in 'his' would refer to Hiskaya if she's in that particular scene.  
> *sound effects*  
> CHARACTER  
> (tone/expression)  
> Italics = internal thoughts (thinking)  
> Characters are Last name First name.

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 

An old tale known to all Elyos and Asmodians.

Long before peace was declared by the two races, the nations were on constant war.

This tales is the very reason, how the ever-long-lasting war had ended, and peace was declared.

Agreed upon by the Angle Queen and Devil King at the time.

Both agreed, Atreia, (the Middle Island) should be a neutral area, where both Elyos and Asmodians are welcome, and the two races would embrace the peace between them. Banning attacks on one another, unless one is provoked, and the other shall be punished.

 

The tale starts with an Elyos called Azreal. He’s known as the strongest and fiercest battle angel amongst all, fearing no Asmodian alive. And with his ability to self-regenerate, leaving him with no scars from his battles.

Although Azreal was admired by all. Many feared him.

People have claimed, with no power to restrain Azreal, he would one day overthrow the Elyos’ Elders, as his hunger for power grows every day.

And they weren't wrong…

 

**DESERT BATTLEFIELD**

* * *

 

As the sand blew across the desert, Asmodian soldiers died one by one, by Azreal hands, leading Elyos to victory.

Soon after the remaining Asmodian soldiers had withdrew, clearing the battlefield, only leaving Elyos in confusion and cheering in what assume victory.

Than a single Asmodian walked across the field.

Azreal smirked, thinking this Asmodian had a death wish.

But what he didn't know, the Asmodian that ventured across the field was the Devil King himself, and that very day... was the first time he ever lost...

 

**ELYSIA (HEAVEN)**

* * *

 

Even after waiting a few months of waiting for full recovery in the infirmary, but what never got recovered, was his pride.

Azreal desire for power grew more than ever, challenging every senior angel, even the Arch angels but yet, none satisfied him.

Still feeling frustration and no one could satisfy his anger, not even the holy blessing could calm him down.

 

**SILENT FOREST**

* * *

 

Azreal had ventured into the Silent Forest.

Not just any forest, but the one known to many.

Rumors of this forest was believed to be alive. The whispers of your enemies and seeing visions of your greatest fears, that would drive one insane. And if one ever makes it out, they wouldn't be the same.

No one dared to enter the Silent Forest.

But none of these nonsense rumors stopped Azreal footsteps, they were all buffoon who hid behind the walls of Elysia.

Filled with frustration, Azreal walked pass countless of trees and shrubs, getting deeper into the forest, as the fog appeared and becoming thicker as time continues.

 

 **AZREAL** ( _Thinking_ )

(Angry)

_‘I can't believe I lost to the Devil King!_

_I'm the greatest battle angle Azreal!_

_I need power... And more! So even the Devil King himself would beg for my mercy!’_

 

Azreal, smirked at his thoughts.

Not paying any mind in his stroll, he heard a rustle from one of the bushes behind him, being cautious.

 

**AZREAL**

Who's there!

 

Bird flew out of the bushes, seeping into the sunlight between the trees.

 

**AZREAL**

(Confused)

Birds?

 

Hearing chuckles from the darker part of the forest. Too dark for the naked eye to see any figure standing.

 

**SHADOW**

(Chuckle)

Fufufu...

 

**AZREAL**

Come out and fight me, coward!

 

**SHADOW**

Now, now, we don't want to jump into conclusion, do we?

After all,... I don't want to upset the great Azreal.

 

**AZREAL**

...So you've heard of me.

 

**SHADOW**

(Mock)

Who hasn't, the oh great battle angle, Azreal... who lost to the Devil King

 

The shadow mocked Azreal of his embarrassing defeat.

Azreal felt an uncomfortable stir inside his chest, the same feeling he felt when he first woke up in the infirmary.

Growling at the Shadow's response, as his anger slowly got better of him.

 

**AZREAL**

(Growl)

Grrr... You're mocking me!

 

**SHADOW**

Fufufu.

 

**AZREAL**

I have no time for this.

 

Azreal turned to leave.

 

**SHADOW**

But I thought you wanted power?

Power which I can guide you to.

 

Tempted by the shadow words, Azreal stopped his footsteps and turned his head a bit, glancing at the shadow.

**AZREAL**

(Smirk)

Power you say...  
But then again, how do I know you’re not an Asmodian?

And you're not planning to get me killed?

 

**SHADOW**

Oh honey, I'm not a Elyos or an Asmodian.

I'm merely... let’s just say... a shadow of your desires.

 

**AZREAL**

So? Speak of this power.

 

**SHADOW**

(Smirk)

I'm sure you're aware how strong Asmodians are?

 

Azreal scoffed at the Shadow’s comment about the Asmodians.

In comparison, Azreal believed he was stronger than any Asmodian alive. That was, until recently he got defeated.

 

**AZREAL**

Strong? Don't make me laugh.

 

**SHADOW**

What if I said you can gain their powers too?

 

**AZREAL**

What?

Impossible, for a million years no one have ever been to gain powers from both races.

...that is unless-

 

**SHADOW**

(Smirk)

Yes, by becoming half angel and half devil.

Only then, you'll receive the powers from both Elyos and Asmodian.

 

**AZREAL**

Not, sure if you haven't figured the obvious fact in front of you.

I'm full angel, and this is ridiculous.

I'm wasting my time here.

 

Azreal turned back to the front and proceeded to walk again.

 

**SHADOW**

Yes, that is true...

A gleaming grin grew on the Shadow’s face.

 

**SHADOW**

(Smirk)

But what you don't know is, the fact drinking or injecting their demon blood in you will slowly make you half devil.

And then slowly... you'll develop their powers

.

**AZREAL**

Wait! What?

 

Azreal quickly turned, as he caught on the Shadow's words. But he vanished.

 

The forest had cleared from the darkness and fog, as the sun shined clearer in between the trees.

Had enough for the day. Azreal sighed and decided to head home for the day.

Of course, the conversation earlier didn't leave his mind.

Constantly on his thought. No one would believe him if he had spoken about this to anyone else.

People probably would be wearier of his sanity, especially coming out from the famous Silent Forest.

…And this was just the start of the very nightmare for both Elyos and Asmodians.

 

**BATTLEFIELD**

* * *

It first started small.

Azreal ordered those under him on the field, to capture the remaining low level Asmodians.

To take them back into the camp's dungeon.

When they question in Azreal's odd commands, he reasoned his intention was to question the Asmodians, and this will give them advantages in their future battle.

While some felt what he said wasn't entirely true, none of them dare to question his true intention.

 

**CAMP DUNGEON**

* * *

Inside the camp's most secured dungeon, only Azreal could enter.

Containing all the low level Asmodians he had caught.

The Asmodians yelling and screaming, yearning their freedom or just death, to end their misery.

He drank the blood of the Asmodians in his capture, whether they're alive or not, it didn't matter.

They were all soon killed after. Hoping whatever the shadow had said in the Silent Forest was true.

...But when nothing happened, and frustration grew.

Azreal would torture the remaining low Asmodian as their blood couldn't give him his satisfaction.

 

Deciding to start experimenting with a higher level Asmodian.

Azreal had killed all the remaining low level Asmodian in the dungeon before moving onto his next experimentation.

Few days after the new experimentation, Azreal's strength and speed increased, his sight and hearing had gotten better. Azreal felt like he was a new person, someone more powerful.

Smirking at his achievement.

As addicting as it is, Azereal continued his experiments until he final achieved the form of half demon. His angel wings grew bigger and while gaining the Asmodian wings as well, right under his white angle wings, although not as big.

But, with all his power increased, his desire for power didn't stop, but grew even more.

 

**BATTLEFIELD**

* * *

Power and heighten senses aren’t the only thing that changed in Azreal.

His personality changed as he grew more aggressive towards others, even to the ones who cared for him.

On the battlefield, Azreal was cold-blooded to all Asmodians. He would first make them suffer by breaking their limbs one by one and crushing their bones out of place, before finally ending their pitiful lives.

Some battle angles couldn't bear the sickness of Azreal's act and confronted him, but what they received was near death. And if they were lucky, they would escape with broken bones, just in time for the Arch Angel to stop the commotion before Azreal could do worse.

Threatening Azreal, with reporting him to the Elyos Elder’s Council.

This gave Azreal a thought, if he was this strong, shouldn't he have the right to rule Elysia?

Smirking at his idea, perhaps this time it would be the Angel Queen bowing down to him and the Devil King being for his life.

When he rules over Elysia, he'll ensure the extinction of the Asmodian race, riding them, once and for all.

 

**ELYSIA (HEAVEN)**

* * *

Once Azreal felt he was strong enough, he stormed into the Elder’s Council, declaring war against his own.

Azreal demands the Angel Queen to surrender and hand over the throne.

Not going down without a fight, Azreal had killed those who went against him, killing thousands and thousands of Elyos and Asmodians.

 

**RECAP: SECRET MEETING**

* * *

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

Azreal must be stopped.

…If not we both will suffer from his action.

 

**DEVIL KING**

(sigh)

I agree...

I will assist you, and you may have our temporary alliance.

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

Thank you Overlord.

I will not forget this dept...

 

**RECAP (END)**

* * *

What Azreal didn't expect, was the Angel Queen and Devil King combining forces to defeat him. Fighting along side by side.

Azreal became full of anger and rage, but still he wasn't strong enough to defeat the King and Queen with their powers combined.

In result, Azreal lost the battle, and the Angel Queen and Devil King sealed his powers.

Sending him to the Wastelands to pay for his unforgivable sins.

To live in the suffering, in pain. For the lives taken by Azreal hands.

 

The Wasteland is the most inescapable places, only accessible by the Devil King and Angel Queen themselves.

And with them both unwilling to him out, he would NEVER set foot in this place ever again.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

And that's the end of the 'Tale of Azreal'.

Soon after the Azreal was sent to the Wastelands, the Silent Forest was burned to crisp, and erased from existence.

But what this old tale didn't tell, is who was the true person behind that shadow figure in the Silent Forest.

While some believe it was Azreal's imagination. Others believed Azreal made the shadow up, in the excuse to overthrow the Queen.

But what they all didn't know, was the shadow figure was indeed real. And this didn't go unnoticed by the Angel Queen and Devil King themselves.

 

They knew this figure, must have traveled from another place or world, under the direction of someone stronger.

Keeping it secret, to hold the peace between the two races, they formed a truce.

Holding this peace, would help prevent future disasters, like this to ever happen again.

The Angel Queen and Devil King at the time, sought a higher power to prevent any outsiders from entering their world again.

Odin himself, agreed to assist them, ensuring no outsiders would interfere with their world.

To ensure the prevention.

Both Devil King and Angel Queen would send the heir of their throne to honor their agreement.

 

Those who were selected, never spilled their words, as they were sworn to secrecy.

The selected nominees were ALL the from the royal family, as only they were the descendant of the Devil King and Angel Queen at the time.

The royalties were the only ones who knew the truth of this tale, exposing the secret was forbidden.

Thus, to prevent the truth from ever going out, the strongest out of the royal family, were chosen.

The wisest, strongest and strong-willed. Knowing they would never fall for the darkness, if they did... who knows what would happen.

But in all Elyos and Asmodian Royal history, none had yet to fall for the darkness.

 

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

 

CHARACTER:

 

**HARI**

 

Age:  25

Height: 172cm

Race: Asmodian

Status: Royalty | Heir

Appearance: Dark Reddish hair with blazing Red eyes.

She’s a sexy sister type that has a great body and her lips are prominent,

But the fact is she’s the fool of the sisters.

 

Family: Father is the King | Haki’s sister

Likes: She likes Shan and speaks to her directly,

But she always has a faded ending…

Story: She’s the successor of the King, but lack enough experience

And is a long ways away from being King.

 Reference: Chapter 1, p9.

 

**Hari’s Role In AU (Alternative Universe)**

Abilities: Gravity Manipulation

The ability to manipulate gravity on itself and its surroundings, allowing it to impact on any object or living organism.

Rank: Lvl 3 Gold Marshall (General) | Kingsglaive

Serves under Odin, (leader of Haven) and Remnant’s King Regis, (aka. Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII)

Weapon: Katana

Hari rarely draws her weapon, majority of the time it is kept in its sheath.

The only time it is drawn is when her or someone's life is put in danger and cannot be done without the blade of the Katana.

Her Katana is made out of pure carbon, its sharpness and durability allow her to cut the toughest objects.   

(Reference: <https://www.artstation.com/artwork/05xz4>)

 

Weapon’s Name: Abyss

Weapon Rank: Platinum Tier

Weapon’s Ability: Cutting in vertical space and inflicting the attack on opponents

Contract: Not yet formed

Abyss ability hasn't fully projected its full strength, as Hari has yet to make a contract with her weapon.

As every contract has a possibility of being overtaken by darkness. As darkness is uncontrollable, especially when one is easily manipulated by emotions.

Ability **unlock** if contract formed : Darkness | Uncontrollable (manipulated by emotions) |The ability to take life essence away from any living organism.

 

 

CHARACTER **:**

**SHAN**

 

Age: 31

Height: 164cm

Race: Elyos

Status: Battle Angel (General)

Appearance: Light blonde with blue eyes.  (Eyes that look mild)

Family: Unknown | Orphan

Likes: Hari?

Story: In the Celestial World, though she has the strongest combat power, she doesn’t fight with it.

In addition, never fought with full power. She is weak in healing compared to her battle abilities.

In general, she’s a person who is always smiling but doesn’t know the feeling inside.

She seems to be smiling even if it’s at the wrong time. But there is a pretty face shown

During her time spend with Hari, a reminiscent feeling.

Reference: Chapter 1, p9.

* * *

 Chapter 0 :- 2431 words

* * *

 

 **AN** : I will post Chapter 1, ASAP after edit is complete

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Nim: in Korean means to show respect to that person  
> Unnie: Older Sister  
> His: Short for 'Hiskaya' anything that has a capital 'H' in 'his' would refer to Hiskaya if she's in that particular scene.  
> *sound effects*  
> CHARACTER  
> (tone/expression)  
> Italics = internal thoughts (thinking)  
> Characters: Last name than, First name. -> refer as Japanese name style  
> Devil King (aka. Overlord)

**CHAPTER 1**

 

* * *

 

Everyone went to their separate ways as they returned home.

Though, since the night in Hari's room at the beach house.

The tension between Hari and Shan, was a bit awkward

 

**RECAP: BEACH HOUSE: HARI'S ROOM. NIGHT.**

* * *

 

Hari was leaning over close to Shan, bringing her left hand up to Shan's cheek.

Caressing with the back of her fingers and moving a loose strand, away from Shan’s face and behind her ear.

 

**HARI**

You okay Shan?

You seem a bit red.

 

Shan nodded in response. She places her right hand on her chest, trying to calm the rate of her heart.

Hari shifted closer, their nose almost touching each other.

Hari could feel herself getting excited but shook the thought out of her head.

As Hari was about to ask if Shan was feeling the under the weather, she was interrupted with the door banging open.

 

Hari and Shan jolted out of their position, as Hari quickly stands up, with a light blush ran across her face.

As she turns to face the intruder, Shan composes herself to her usual poker face.

They both see Hiskaya, randomly standing awkwardly in front of the doorway, as if a child caught red handed in doing something wrong.

 

**HISKAYA**

...Sorry, was I... interrupting something?

 

Hari panicked a little and quickly spoke.

 

**HARI**

N-no.

Anyway, was there something you need?

 

**HISKAYA**

U-ummm... yeah. Dinners ready.

 

Hiskya pointed with her thumb towards the door behind her.

 

**HARI**

Thanks, we'll be out shortly.

 

Hiskaya look at Shan, and Shan gave her a nod.

Feeling she shouldn't stay any longer in this awkward situation. She quickly turned and left.

Forgetting to close the door.

 

Hari sighed as Hiskaya walked out.

She then turned to look at Shan, who only just gave her a reassuring smile.

Hari only hopes Hiskya isn't the type that goes boasting to everyone on what she saw just now.

 

After a pause in silence, Hari started to talk again, but a little awkward this time.

 

**HARI**

So, uh, back to the topic. Why were so red?

 

A light blush glaze over Shan's face as she recalled the earlier event. Shan looked away, avoiding her eyes, finding the wall very interesting, as she nervously replied.

 

**SHAN**

Earlier...

Your chest…

…Graze over my legs, and I unconsciously thought it was... soft.

 

**SHAN**

(Whisper)

...And my heart raced a bit

 

Hari blushed at her comment.

Hari coughed into her right fist, making sure her voice doesn't crack, and hopefully she would make Shan would look this way as well.

And she did.

 

**HARI**

You do know what you’re saying right?

 

**SHAN**

...

 

**HARI**

I hope I'm not interpreting this wrong but...

 

Hari moved closer to Shan, grabbing Shan left wrist, pulling her up, off the couch and wrapping her other arm around Shan's waist, balancing towards her.

 

Now with their face close to each other once more, Hari not even realizing their proximity, overcome with confident.

 

**HARI**

Is it possible that you...

 

Shan didn't comment.

Even though she's keeping her poker face, she couldn't stop her heart beat slowly increasing. Being fully aware of their position

Hari shook her head.

 

**HARI**

No. I'll wait for you...

I was willing to wait than, I'm still willing to wait now.

Even though, I don't know what this is...

I'll continue to wait, until you whisper to me, that you no longer want this.

 

Shan looking into Hari's red eyes.

She couldn't help but feel hurt for Hari, especially those last few words.

Hari moves a little closer, hoping to at least achieve something on the last night at the beach house.

Shan subconsciously slowly let her eyes close, as she feels Hari inch closer. Their nose touching, inches away from Hari's lips, her heart beat increase once more.

 

Then there was fake cough in the background. Interrupting their moment.

Hari quickly let go Shan's wrist and pulling back.

Both couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, missing the warmth immediately.

But not like either of them about admit that to each other.

Talking about being interrupted again.

Hari felt like everyone is intentionally cock blocking her today.

Hari as sighed once more before she finally turned her attention to the person who interrupted her this time.

Both could see Hanulim at the door way with a calm and bored expression, and Yoshua standing behind her, slightly nervously fidgeting.

Hari could feel that Yoshua didn't want to be in the position, she is in now. Feeling sorry for the girl.

Yoshua whispered loudly to Hanulim, lecturing her, how she was right about coming in without knocking.

 

**YOSHUA**

(Loud whisper)

I told you!

We shouldn't have come in and could have just waited after dinner.

 

**HANULIM**

I'm in a rush and I waited 50 seconds because of what you said.

 

**YOSHUA**

50 seconds, not 50 minutes!

You can't be angry at me for that! And now we interrupted them what we shouldn't have!

 

**HANULIM**

Oh please, at most she'll receive is a kiss.

It's not like she'll receive some tonight.

 

Hari felt like she was punched in the face from Hanulim's comment. Catching their attention.

 

**HARI**

Ugh... You do know we can hear you, right.

 

**YOSHUA**

I'm sorry Hari-nim.

I tried to stop her, but she said she wanted to receive her payment now.

So, she doesn't "forget".

 

**HARI**

It's fine.

 

Hari commented as she waved off Yoshua's frustration, in the healing angel.

Turning her attention to Hanulim

 

**HANULIM**

You didn't forget I did heal your injuries, right.

 

**HARI**

Ah yes and I said thank you for healing me.

If you want other payments, I can offer gold if you want.

Yoshua can sort it out for you.

 

Hanulim shook her head.

 

**HANULIM**

What I want is...

 

Hanulim moved up close to Hari. Placing her index finger lightly on Hari's lips.

 

**HANULIM**

This…

 

A blush crept onto Hari's face from Hanulim's action, internally panicked.

She quickly replied.

 

**HARI**

(Stammer)

U-u-um. W-what!?

 

Hanulim looked as if she done this every day, but then again, not too long ago she did kiss Shan and Hiskaya after she healed them.

Hari quickly looked at Shan for escape, who only shrugged and smiled in response.

Not happy with Shan's response, Hari muttered 'thanks' in return.

Turning to look back at Hanulim, who's now up close, way too close!

Hari jumped back in surprise.

Putting up her hands up for surrender, and quickly spoke

 

**HARI**

Wait! Let's think this through first.

 

Hanulim sighed felt slightly irritated. Getting impatient, she places both of her hand on Hari's shoulder, forcing her sit down.

 

**HARI**

I mean I don't even taste that good!

I'm a very bad kisser! You can ask Shan!

 

Hanulim not phased, rolling her eyes.

These Childish games was getting tiring.

 

**HARI**

Plus, you wouldn't want Asmodian germs on your lips.

Would you?

 

**HANULIM**

(Sigh)

Just be quiet will you.

 

**HARI**

Wai-

 

Before Hari could get her next words out, she was silence by a pair of lips.

Before she knew it Hanulim, had kissed her.

Blushing from the kiss.

Hanulim, ended had the kiss, she didn't even look like it affected her in any way.

Hari feeling annoyed and still flustered, she spoke with some straining in her voice, keeping her anger underneath.

 

**HARI**

Are you satisfied now?

 

**HANULIM**

Yes, it was a great touch.

 

**HARI**

What, are you a lip kiss taste tester?

 

Hari narrowed her eyes at Hanulim.

Hanulim turned to leave the room and called out.

 

**HANULIM**

Dinner's ready, come out if you still want your share.

 

 **HARI** ( _Thinking_ )

‘ _She must have been the devil of kisses in her past life_.’

 

While everyone's attention wasn't on Shan.

No one notice Shan's unimpressed expression on her face.

Shan didn't like this tight knot feeling in her chest. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling.

Noticing Hanulim leaving the door, she recomposes herself once more.

Hari turns to Shan, showing a small smile.

 

**HARI**

Shall we go?

 

Shan nodded.

 

**END RECAP. PRESENT.**

**UNDERWORLD: DEVIL’S DORMITORY. NOON.**

* * *

Hari and Haki was greet by guards standing at the entrance of their home.

Usually they weren't as many guards on duty.

Hari sensed there must have been something wrong and confronted one of the guards near the entrance.

 

**HARI**

What's going on? Why is there so many of you guys on guard?

 

**ASMODIAN GUARD**

Welcome back Hari-nim.

We are under the order of the King.

He commanded us standby on guard duty, but we don't entirely know the reason why.

 

Hari nodded, accepting the guard's response.

 

 **HARI** ( _Thinking_ )

‘ _Something doesn't feel right. I might be wrong, but I need to clear my suspicions_.’

 

**HAKI**

(Curious)

Is there something wrong Unnie?

 

Haki's comment broke Hari out of thought.

 

**HARI**

Huh? Uh yeah.

Nothing is wrong, but why don't you head inside first and take a bath for now?

I'll go greet Dad.

 

Haki decided to not to comment on her unusual behavior. Smiling instead.

 

**HAKI**

Alright, I'll see you later.

 

Haki hugged her sister before turning to leave, entering the west wing of the Kingdom.

 

**UNDERWORLD: THRONE ROOM. NOON.**

* * *

There was an unsettling heavy aura when Hari entered the Throne Room.

Sitting on the throne, position in the middle of the room on the high steps, sits the Devil King, her father.

And there standing in the center of the room, in front of her father, is no other than her childhood friend and best friend, Fujiwara Ryuunosuke.

Walking up, a smirk grew on Hari's face.

Hari knew he's receiving the wrath of her father.

Ryuu always had expressed his concerns to Hari, of how much he fears him. Especially when he came to hang out in the past with Hari.

Hari stood on the left of Ryuu.

The Devil King noticing his daughter, he turned his attention to her, and lightly smiled.

 

**DEVIL KING**

I see you've returned Hari. Welcome back, I hoped you enjoyed your holidays?

 

Hari smiled towards her father.

 

**HARI**

Yeah, we had fun, thanks Dad.

So, is there something wrong?

With all the guards at the entrance, I thought you something was up.

 

Her farther sigh, shaking his head.

Ryuu turned his attention to Hari and smiled.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Long time no see Hari.

Miss me?

 

**HARI**

(Playfully)

Psft! You wish.

 

Hari playfully dismisses him.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

What. No hug?

 

Ryuu joked back.

They both laughed. Seeing how many years they've been apart, nothing had changed.

After the King sees their interaction with another, relaxes his muscles.

 

**HARI**

So let's get down to business.

Why are you here Ryuu and what's going on Dad?

 

The King sighed once more and replied.

 

 **DEVIL** **KING**

(Sigh)

It's time for you to go back to 'Remnant'.

Since you are royalty and heir. Its only because we must up hold the peace...

You have no choice but to go back.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

And! it's because there's been a disturbance in Remnant.

Odin wishes everyone to return and prepare if worse comes.

 

Ryuu cutting in straight after the King finished speaking.

 

**HARI**

Worst comes? what are you talking about?

 

Ryuu shook his head.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

You'll understand, when you get your letter.

 

Hari decided not to persist, and just nodded in response.

Turning her attention back to her father.

 

**HARI**

So, what now, I go back to the Haven and that's it?

As much as I miss the Glaive and friends but, what about Haki and the others?

They won't accept me leaving unless I gave them explanation, and what about my duties that I haven't completed yet.

 

Hari started rambling before she knew it.

Ryuu places a hand on Hari's shoulder, calming her down.

Hari took a deep breath.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Don't worry about your sister. Just explain to her you’re going back 'Pandemonium'.

And because of your "duties" you have no choice but to go back to settle things there, since your Grandfather is the Elder and stuff.

 

Hari shuddered under the mention of her Grandfather, she never liked him.

Although he was her mother's father. He was nothing like her loving mother, as she remembered.

Her Grandfather was strict, cold and dedicated on hating Elyos.

Especially since in the past, during the war, they destroyed the Tower of Eternity and assassinated his first wife, Hari’s grandmother.

Feeling agitated.

 

**HARI**

(Agitated)

And hold out how long!? That lie won't last for a long time.

Who knows when I come back? Before we know it, she's going to suspect something.

 

**DEVIL KING**

Ryuunosuke is right. Your sister is grown up now.

I'll explain things further with her after your leave. Without the details.

While your duties can be put on hold.

You can complete them when you come back.

 

Hari nodded in the agreement of her father.

 

**DEVIL KING**

As for your friends, I'm sure Haki would explain it to them.

It is none of their concern, of your whereabouts.

 

The Devil King had a slight glare and strain in his words, as he mentioned her "friends" and "concern".

Hari turning blind eye to it, ignored what she just saw and heard.

Sighing once more.

Ryuu placing a hand on Hari's left shoulder.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Relax will you. You're always stressed when it comes to these things.

 

Hari just nodded in response.

This was getting tiring and she just wanted to head back to her room and rest.

The Devil King could see the tiredness in Hari's eyes, and decided to end this discussion.

 

**DEVIL KING**

Let's end this for today.

You're tired Hari, go back to your room and rest.

 

The Devil King turned to Ryuu.

 

**DEVIL KING**

You're welcome to stay for the night if you wish.

We have plenty of guest rooms.

 

The Devil King smiled.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Thank you Overlord-nim.

But I must head to the Angel Queen and announce this news to her.

After that I'll be returning to Remnant.

Since I can access portals, it's not too much of a hassle.

 

**DEVIL KING**

Very well. Good luck on your journey.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

I will, thank you Overlord-nim.

 

**HARI**

I'm going too, I'll talk to you later Dad.

 

Ryuu bowed, to the Devil King before he turned to leave.

And Hari followed behind.

 

**UNDERWORLD: HALLWAY. EARLY AFTERNOON.**

* * *

When they both exited the throne room. Hari turned to Ryuu.

 

**HARI**

You're heading to Elysia to visit the Angel Queen now, right?

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Yeah, why?

 

**HARI**

Nothing, just wondering if I can tag along.

It's still early afternoon.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Smirk)

What? Missing me already? I haven't even left yet.

 

Hari slapped his arm.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Hey! that hurts!

 

Ryuu playfully rubbed his arm, where Hari slapped him.

Although it did hurt. Man, this woman slaps hard.

 

**HARI**

(Chuckle)

Haha, you deserved it.

 

Hari smiled.

 

**HARI**

So, are you going to let me tag along or what?

 

Ryuu shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Do what you want, not like I can stop you.

 

**HARI**

Alright, then let's go.

 

**ELYSIA'S KINGDOM. EARLY AFTERNOON.**

* * *

As Ryuu and Hari walked up to the entrance of the Elysia's Kingdom, they were stopped at the entrance by a Guard standing on duty.

The Guard stamp the bottom of the spear on the ground, creating a mettle clang sounds from the impact, on the concrete floor.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

HOLT!

What is your business here!

 

Hari and Ryuu couldn't help but think, how military this Guard is.

Ryuu standing tall, walked up to the Guard and replied.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

I'm here the see the Angel Queen, she'll be expecting to see me.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

I don't recall any appointment with the Queen.

Nor I've been told, that she'll be receiving any guest.

So, I suggest you turn and leave before you regret it!

Especially you Asmodian!

 

The Guard glared at Hari.

Then lifted his spear, holding it with both hands instead of one.

Now more on guard than usual, ready to strike if necessary.

 

Ryuu whispered to Hari while maintaining eye contact with the guard.

To decrease the risk of the Guard chasing them out or the possibility of one of them being dead.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Whisper)

Why do I always get death treatment every time I come here?

I'm sure by now they should recognize me.

 

Ryuu was never happy when he comes to Elysia.

 

**HARI**

(Whisper)

What did you expect?

This isn't the underworld, where the guard knows you’re my best friend.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Whisper)

Even so, the war is over.

So why are they treating you like shit?

 

**HARI**

(Whisper)

Certainly, the war is over, but it doesn't mean they'll welcome us with open arms.

Some Elyos still hates Asmodians.

If worse comes to worse, I’ll sure you'll escape with a broken leg or arm.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Loud Whisper)

Hey! that's insulting.

Why am I the only getting injured and you’re not.

You're not planning to chuck me towards the guard if we charge at us, are you?

 

**HARI**

(Chuckle | Whisper)

Of course not.

I escape uninjured because we both know how shit you are at dodging in the last minute.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

If you weren't so pretty, I would've de-friend you long ago.

 

**HARI**

(Smirk)

I'll take that as a compliment.

 

Hari smirk grew, knowing she won the talk.

Looking back at the Guard, Hari could see the guard is more look at them with more suspicious in his eyes.

Hari couldn't help but feel herself sweat under his gaze.

Hopefully someone inside can come out and help them soon!

 

**ELYSIA: GRAND HALLWAY. EARLY AFTERNOON.**

* * *

 

Meanwhile, hearing commotions from the outside.

A Senior Angel happen to pick up on it, as he was heading towards the Angel Queen throne room.

He decided to go outside to check out what was going on. As seeing two figures at the entrance is an odd occurrence.

 

Walking up from inside the gate, to next to the guard.

The Senior Angel questioned the guard on duty.

 

**SENIOR ANGEL**

What's going on here?

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

Ah Senior Senji!

You see these two people here are trying to trespass!

 

**HARI**

(Annoyed)

What! That's untrue!

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Yeah, we just asked to see the Queen!

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

(Annoyed)

Same thing!

You Asmodian have no right to see our Queen and you!

Whatever thing you are.

How do I know you’re not dangerous?

 

Senji sighed, rubbing in temple.

Senji put a hand on the guard's shoulder, forcing the Guard to look at him.

As Senji have him and unnoticeable glare.

 

**SENJI**

Your really don't know who that Asmodian is?

 

Senji nodded towards Hari, pointing towards the girl with his eyebrows.

The Guard just look dumbfounded, as if he gave shits who's this Asmodian girl is.

 

**SENJI**

I apologize for my subject’s behavior.

It seems he doesn't **not** know who you are.

 

Senji spoke, more towards to Hari.

Hari putting both of her hands up in front of her.

 

**HARI**

It's alright.

So… can we pass?

 

Senji nodded, moved a bit to let them through.

 

**SENJI**

The Queen will be in the throne room.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Thank You

 

Ryuu and Hari nodded towards the Senior Angel and smiled before walking past him.

After they were gone, out of sight.

The Guard moves Senji hand off his shoulder.

And spoke in a louder voice, but not shouting as he tried to keep his respect towards the Senior Angel.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

Why did you let them go!

And telling them where the Queen is?

Especially that Asmodian.

 

**SENJI**

(Sigh)

You seriously don't know who that girl is?

Don't make me swear at you.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

...

 

**SENJI**

For god's sake. That was the Devil's King daughter.

The one and heir to the throne! You dimwit!

 

The Guard was shaken up by the Senior Angel's language.

 

**SENJI**

If you had done anything towards her.

I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop the Overlord chopping your head off.

And I’m pretty sure the Angel Queen won't risk a war to save your little petty ass.

 

Senji crossed his arms.

 

**SENJI**

And that boy in blue hair comes occasionally, help run errands for the Queen. Delivering messages.

 

**SENJI**

(Threat)

I don't know where your head has been all these past centuries. But there isn't any more war between the two races.

But!

If I find you lying to me again!

Trying to get an innocent Asmodian in trouble. You won't be able to keep this job, and I'll guarantee you'll be picking up cow shit all your petty life.

 

Senji threatened the guard.

Still angry how he lied, abusing his power.

He hated the prejudice against the two races, even if it was coming from his own people.

 

Senji huffed and walked away back towards the throne room.

Leaving a shaken weak little Guard behind, holding the spear as if his life depended on it.

 

 **ELYSIA: LIBRARY**. **LATE AFTERNOON.**

* * *

 

In the library Shan was doing research.

Concentrating until she heard whispers out in the corridor.

While holding an open book, she slowly flipped the next page as she pays attention to the whispers outside.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

(Anger)

Can you believe it!

Senior Senji threatened me!

Just because some Asmodian royalty thinks she has whatever right to see our Queen!

And guess what? I was in the Wrong!

ME!

WRONG!

 

**PERSON A**

To be honest, you had it coming.

 How could you not know that Asmodian was a Royalty, for Christ sake.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

Well, for your information, I don't keep tab on every Asmodian I know.

For all I know, they're better off extinct.

 

**PERSON A**

Shhh!!

Are you serious? if anyone heard that. My head is going down with yours!

And If you hadn't noticed.

That Royalty Asmodian with red hair. Is the one that's always around Shan-nim.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

Wait…

Shan, as in the greatest battle angel and the one that has the most beautiful smile.

 

The guard said dreamily as he spoke the last part of Shan's smile.

Shan just shuddered disgustingly by his words.

Person A just nodded in confirmation.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

What is an Asmodian like that following around Shan-nim?

 

**PERSON A**

For all I know, they’ve known each other for a long time.

Not only is that Asmodian associated with Shan-nim, but she also has connection to the Queen herself and her son.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

(Confused)

What you mean?

 

**PERSON A**

As in...

(Whisper)

There are rumors that the prince and that Royalty Asmodian is engaged.

To up keep the peace and shit between the two nation.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

Whaatttt!!!

 

**PERSON A**

Sssshhhh!!!

Do you not know how to keep your voice down? Ever!

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

(Loud Whisper)

Engaged!?

You’re kidding right?

 

**PERSON A**

(Whisper)

Well, I don't know. It's rumors after all. Rumors aren't always true.

Than again.

It certainly isn't wrong since they've raised up as close childhood friends and they go to the same Royalty Academy.

 

The Elyos guard shakes his head in disagreement and confusion.

It certainly isn't true, could it?

It was just rumors spreading around for their own entertainment.

 

**ELYOS GUARD**

Let me pray any of this isn't true.

I don't want to bow down to any Asmodian.

Let's just go.

 

The two walked until they exited the hallway.

Leaving Shan who heard everything, thinking on the conversation she just overheard.

She did hear Hari is visiting the Queen. Maybe she'll head to the throne room, to see if she can bump into her.

 

**ELYSIA. THRONE ROOM. LATE AFTERNOON.**

* * *

 

Both Hari and Ryuu entered the Angel Queen's throne room.

They both bowed to the Queen in respect before facing her.

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

Ah, Ryuu and Hari.

What do I owe the pleasure for your visits?

 

The Queen smiled in amusement, it’s not every day she received guests.

Both was absorbed by the Queen's beauty. Rumors of the Queen weren't entirely wrong.

She had ever lasting beauty, with long white silver hair, covered in the whitest clothing along with gold and silver accessories.

Hari snapping out of admiration, she pointed her right index finger towards Ryuu.

 

**HARI**

Actually. Ryuu is here to see you.

I just tagged along.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Yeah, thanks for the unnecessary comment.

Seeing I could just speak for myself-

 

Ryuu words cut off with Hari's elbow, stabbing into his stomach.

Covering up his pain and straightening up.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

I'm here because Odin wishes all heirs to return to Haven in Remnant.

Of course, that is including your son, Cloud.

 

Understanding the reason Ryuu is present, the Queen leaned back into her chair.

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

Hmmm... very well. I'll let Cloud know when he comes back.

 

The Queen taking a good look at both Hari and Ryuu, then smiled.

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

You two certainly have grown and matured since I last saw you two.

Hari you've matured and grown elegantly. And especially you, Ryuunosuke.

You've grown into quiet a handsome man.

How is your father? Is he doing well.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Father is doing well, he's been busy performing his role as a general in Haven.

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

I'm sure Cloud, would be happy to see you both.

 

**HARI**

(Confused)

Now I think about, even though Cloud isn't the same team as us, but we do attend the same school.

I still rarely see him around.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well Haven is a big Academy after all.

 

Ryuu reasoned with Hari and continued.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Now with missions more than ever before and Cloud's team being one of the strongest.

It would be a lot harder to see him.

He'll probably be on mission 90% of the time.

 

Hari nodded in agreement.

 

**HARI**

Makes sense.

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

Now is there anything else you two need?

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Ah, yes. Odin would later deliver a letter to Cloud.

His personal men would arrive before his departure.

Informing him any details Odin wishes to disclose to him.

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

Very well. I'll make sure my men to keep eye out.

Allowing him to pass through the gates.

 

Remembering what Senji had informed her about earlier today.

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

Before I forget, I do apologize for the what happened earlier today.

Senji informed me, how one of my guards have treated you both in the wrong manner.

I'll see him to receive the appropriate punishment and hopefully this would not be happened again.

 

Both Hari and Ryuu couldn't help but feel a sweat drop on their temple.

Man, the Queen can be fearsome.

Ryuu nudged Hari to say something.

 

**HARI**

It is alright my Queen.

I'm sure the guys just didn't know who we were.

 

Hari was hoping the Queen the let the guy off.

She would just feel bad if it was just because of his own stupid mouth.

 

 **ANGEL** **QUEEN**

Even so.

You are royalty Hari, and people need to know who you are.

Even though you may not be an Elyos, but you are an Asmodian.

Holding up the peace between the two races, we must keep the respect for the both our kind.

I'm sure even the Overlord would not disrespect my son, if he ever had visited the Underworld.

 

**HARI**

No, father wouldn't let that happen.

He would have even up killing someone if that were to happen.

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

So, you see my point.

If you do feel he deserve another chance. I'll let him off with a warning.

 

Hari looked at Ryuu, then smiled. Before looking back at the Angel Queen.

They both eagerly nodded.

The Queen couldn't help but to smile and even chuckle a little at their action.

Closing her eyes and taking a breath.

These two really are the kindest people she met.

Opening her eyes again and taking in, the view in front of her.

 

**ANGEL QUEEN**

Very well. He would be let off with a warning.

But! I would ensure Senior Senji would receive the most lethal lecture he ever received.

 

A small smile appearing on Hari face.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Than we shall take our leave my Queen.

 

Both Hari and Ryuu bowed to the Angel Queen in respect.

The Queen not always liking to receive the formalities of her favorite ones, just smiled and carefree waved them off, as they exited the room.

 

**ELYSIA: GRAND HALLWAY. EVENING.**

* * *

Standing outside of the throne room.

Ryuu turned to Hari.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Seeing Cloud again would be exciting!

 

Ryuu said, showing his signature catlike smile.

 

**HARI**

I agree, oh by the way.

How long do we have before we return to Haven?

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Hmmm...

 

Ryuu trying to remember the date, taping a finger on this chin.

Changing his position every time he hummed out loud and dragging out the "mmm" sound longer.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Hmmmm.......

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.......

 

Hari just look at Ryuu intently as he was trying to remember.

Just as Hari was about to say, "never mind", she jolted surprise as he interrupted loudly

.

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Ah Ha!

I remember.

1 month.

 

**HARI**

...

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Both you and Cloud have 1 month before you guys returned to Haven.

 

Ryuu's words sinking in Hari's mind.

 

**HARI**

Wait. 1 month?

Isn't that a bit, I don't know... short?

Can't you try to negotiate with Odin to make it 3 months.

 

Hari tried to reason with Ryuu.

But Ryuu just shook his head and replied.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

You will understand when you get the letter.

So unfortunately, it's not negotiable.

Even if you force me to ask him.

He won't agree to it away

 

Ryuu shrugged his shoulders, with both palms facing the air, as he reasoned with Hari.

Hari just sighed in defeat.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Curious)

Why all the sudden?

Normally you just go whenever asked.

 

**HARI**

No reason.

 

Ryuu just raised his eyebrow. He clearly isn't buying her bullshit.

 

HAri

Fine. It's because... cause. There's someone I want to spend more time with before I go...

 

Hari was barely able to get the rest out audibly, looking away in embarrassment.

But Ryuu understood what she meant.

Smirking.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Smirk)

So, in other words.

You just want to stay for a certain someone.

How should I say...

Angle~

Ryuu smirk grew wider.

 

**HARI**

(Flustered)

Wa-What! I didn't not say such thing.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Heh! Yeah right.

 But you know, I can't help but to feel you've changed after meeting that Elyos.

No offense.

Does your father know of this "crush"?

 

Hari glared at the Ryuu.

 

**HARI**

None taken.

 

Hari sighed at the second part of Ryuu's question. scratching behind her ear.

 

**HARI**

Well technically no.

But he had some few hints of it.

And.. He didn't seem happy about it. Only after I confirmed there was nothing between us.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Tease)

Who knows, maybe since you've grown soft, your dad worries you’ll become weak.

 

Annoyed by Ryuu's teasing, she tried to hit his stomach.

But Ryuu being Ryuu, was cheeky as ever and easily avoided the Hari's hand.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well personally I know your strong but being apart for all these years.

Maybe I’ll be the on outranking you.

Ryuu smirked.

 

**HARI**

(Scoff)

You wish.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

But don't forget our teachings from Odin.

We mustn't let our emotions cloud of judgement.

 

Ryuu recited as if he was speaking of 'holy' words.

Which only make Hari scoff again at his words.

A smirk grew on Ryuu's lips.

Hari could see it, narrowing her eyes, knowing Ryuu is up to something.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Smirk)

Speaking of which. Here comes your so-called Angel.

 

Ryuu nodded at the direction behind Hari.

Hari feeling panic, she quickly turned 180 degrees.

Hari could see Shan walking towards them, with her signature smile on her face.

Hari panic and spoke as she turned back around to face Ryuu.

 

**HARI**

Ryuu! Quick portal me out of H-

 

But her words were interrupted by an empty space, with Ryuu was no longer occupying.

Leaving the hallway empty with only her and Shan that was walking towards her.

Who have yet to notice Hari's panic mode

 

 **HARI** ( _Thinking_ )

‘ _Goddammit Ryuu!_

_I was not ready to face her yet!_

_Especially what happened at the beach house…_ ’

 

Hari could feel herself internally dying right now…

 

Hari thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on her left shoulder.

Turning around, Hari comes face to face with Shan.

By instinct Hari smiled at Shan, captivated by her.

 

 **HARI** ( _Thinking_ )

‘ _She looks so… amazing._

 _Oh god, that smile_.’

 

Shaking the thought out.

 

**HARI**

Hey.

What are you doing here?

 

Shan raised an eyebrow at her.

 

**SHAN**

Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?

I heard that had visited the Queen.

Was there something wrong?

 

A small smirk grew on Hari's lips, attempting to cover it up.

Hari decided a little teasing would be a bit fun.

 

**HARI**

(Tease)

Why? You worried about me?

 

Hari winked at her.

Shan being the master of poker face, didn't easily show her emotions and calmly answered.

 

**SHAN**

Who know. Can't I be worried about you?

 

Shan unintentionally flirted back.

Hari couldn't help feeling a blush coming up.

Feeling her plan backfired. She covered up but answering Shan's question earlier.

Hari fake coughed into her fist.

 

**HARI**

Ry-

I mean, I came here because father wanted me to see the Queen in relation to political matters.

Nothing interesting.

 

Hari interrupted herself.

Seeing letting Shan knowing Ryuu true reason for visiting the Angel Queen, isn't the best idea.

Since Remnant is meant to remain secret for only to Heirs.

 

**SHAN**

That's a first.

 

**HARI**

Uh. Yeah. I guess it was time for me to take more an initiative.

 

**SHAN**

I'm proud.

 

Shan simple said and smiled.

Hari smiled back, she couldn't help but feel happy from Shan's words and just shyly muttered back.

 

**HARI**

(Mutter)

Thanks.

 

**SHAN**

?

 

**HARI**

Nothing.

So anyway, was there anything you needed?

If not, I’m going to head back, there’s quite a lot of work I need to do.

 

Hari ruffled her hair with her hand, just thinking about all the extra work she got before leaving, made her dread on.

 

**SHAN**

Work?

Didn't you finish them before the holiday?

 

**HARI**

Well yeah, I did.

But...

Seems like more stuff got piled up while I was gone.

 

Not that she was lying.

 

**SHAN**

Alright, then...

I'll walk with you to the door.

 

Shan smiled, and Hari smiled back.

 

 **HARI** ( _Thinking_ )

‘ _Maybe she wants to continue spend more time with me..._ ’

 

**HARI**

Great, lead the way.

 

Shan step on the side out of Hari's path, while keeping eye contact and smiled.

Shan made an arm movement of "you first", with her left arm spread away from her body and her palm open, pointing in the direction of the exit, in midair.

Hari could only laugh at Shan's action as she took her first steps, how noble. And commented.

 

**HARI**

What a gentlewoman.

 

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

 

CHARACTER:

 

**HAKI**

 

Age: 20

She is younger than Hiskaya but seems more mature.

Sometimes, however, the age-appropriate look appears.

 

Height: 170cm

Race: Asmodian

Status: Royalty

Appearance: Her hair is weak purple or black.

Her eye colour looks purple but is a red.

She has earrings like Hiskaya

 

Family: Father is the King | Hari’s sister

Likes: In a relationship with Hiskaya.

She loves Hiskaya, but she get’s angry with her sometimes.

 

Story: Despite being a demon, she has a good heart as an angel’s.

She likes flowers, taking care of them and having fun.

Reference: Chapter 1, p8.

 

CHARACTER:

 

**HISKAYA**

 

Age: 23

Height: 166cm

Race: Elyos

Status: Battle Angel

Appearance: Her hair is pale silver and white, eye colour is close to silver.

It looks a bit different depending on the reflection of ambient light.

She received a necklace in her childhood from Haki.

She has earring like Haki.

 

Family: Unknown

Likes: In a relationship with Haki.

She is basically very good, but there are many times that she seems to act strange.

So, there are plenty of times when Haki gets angry with her.

 

Story: She can feel the magic of this world more sensitively than anyone.

Currently, her magic, which is infused with the devils, coexists together.

Reference: Chapter 1, p8.

 

OC CHARACTER:

 

 **FUJIWARA** **RYUUNOSUKE**

 

Age: 26

Height: 180cm

Race: Human

Status: Royalty | Fujiwara Heir

Appearance: He has ocean blue eyes.

His hair starts at the base as, deep navy blue blending in with an arctic

blue to the tip of his hair.

He has a short side and long top haircut.

(Reference: <http://guinot-kucalepote.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/men-short-side-long-top-hairstyles-mens-haircuts-long-top-short-1.jpg>.)

Usually appears in Haven’s Academy or the Glaive’s uniform.

Otherwise, a plain white V-neck shirt with black skinny jeans and white shoes.

 

Family: Father is the current leader of the Fujiwara Clan, and serves directly under King Regis,

as one the King’s Council.

Has a younger sister. 5 years younger.

Likes: He cares for his team, (Hari, Cyrus, Maki and Yuzuri)

and the rest of the Glaive like his family.

Story: Ryuu is well-known through his father’s reputation, as he is the successor of the Fujiwara Clan and it is expected by his father that he would become part of the Council after his passing.

He is also known as the “Big brother” that have come to known him, through his kind and playful personality.

 

Abilities: “Electro Hydro Volt”

The ability to allow electricity to travel through water particles and other object, without recoil effect. Allowing him to target a specific target or range of targets.

 

Rank: Lvl 3 Silver Marshall (General) | Kingsglaive

Serves under Odin, (leader of Haven) and Remnant’s King Regis, (aka. Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII)

 

Weapon: Wire & Tekagi

Ryuu uses two weapons combined.

The wire is combined into the Tegaki, it’s uses one of the strongest steels, so it’s harder to break and the sharpness of the wire can cut through concrete.

The Wire allows Ryuu to set traps and attack from distance, while it is also a melee weapon, Ryuu would tend to rely more on his Tekagi, which allows more support and accuracy to his swiftness.

(Reference:

Weapon: <https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/6/68/Chakra_Enhanced_Triple-Bladed_Claw.png/revision/latest?cb=20150728152158>.

On Character: <https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ultimate-crossover/images/6/6c/Kageki_Ryuu.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130401205803>)

 

Weapon’s Name: Razor

Weapon Rank: Gold Tier

Weapon’s Abilities: None

Contract: None

 

 

* * *

Chapter 1:- 6278 words

* * *

 

 

 **AN** : I apologize for the late update, as I was trying to figure all the OC’s personality, stories and weapon.

And please re-read Hari’s Character, I have updated her weapon and abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, hit that Kudos and Bookmark it :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long update, there's along of new content.  
> It got stretched form a 5000 word chapter to a 12000 word chapter.  
> So hopefully this give you your fills.  
> Until next time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Nim: in Korean means to show respect to that person  
> Unnie: Older Sister  
> His: Short for 'Hiskaya' anything that has a capital 'H' in 'his' would refer to Hiskaya if she's in that particular scene.  
> *sound effects*  
> CHARACTER  
> (tone/expression)  
> Italics = internal thoughts (thinking)  
> Characters are Last name First name.

**CHAPTER 2**

 

After Ryuu had left to go back to Haven, leaving Hari facing Shan all by herself.

Hari hadn’t heard any news from Ryuu for about a week.

Leaving Hari anxious about returning to Haven.

Especially since she would be returning to Haven in less than 3 weeks.

After all, Hari was finally seeing some kind results in their relationship. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed if it all went back to how it was in the beginning. Where Shan had all her walls up, and her emotions was closed off.

If everything were to go back to square one, just because she wasn’t around for the time being, and seeing she doesn’t know exactly when she'll be returning.

It hurts her even more, if she ever had bump into Shan during a mission or even before she officially returns.

Hari would have no choice, but to hurt Shan’s feelings and pretend not to know Shan in the time being.

 

**UNDERWORLD: DEVIL’S DORM – RESEARCH ROOM. MORNING – 9:00AM.**

* * *

 

Hari was currently in the research room as usual, performing her usual duties as the future heir.

Only this time, she’s doing a lot more.

Trying to complete as much as she can, before she had to leave.

In hope to leave less of a headache of how much work would needed to be done, after she had returned.

Her duties usually involve, training the new recruits as their mentor, as they would become future Asmodian warriors. Helping scientist and researchers with their research, experiments or any current problems they couldn’t solve.

With this, no one had ever doubt Hari’s ability and determination, questioning her position as the Asmodian heir.

Everyone does believe she’ll become a great future Queen, seeing how she’s fierce like her father but also gentle like her mother once was.

 

While everyone is happy with this ruling. Some aren’t as satisfied with the fact, that she’s also the heir of Asmodian Elders Board, and Heir of the “Oogami” Clan until her Grandfather passing.

Even though Hari and her cousins are in fact related by blood through their grandfather. It had raised a bit of rivalry, established between her and her cousins.

While some of Hari’s cousins whom doesn’t care about politics or power and have no objection in this matter. They tend to avoid as much conflict as they can, while remaining good relationships with all their cousins.

 

But those who do object to this matter.

They would continuously would continue to disapprove and compete against Hari until he or she is the chosen heir for the Elder’s board and for the Oogami Clan.

They believed it is unfair, not only she is chosen to be the future Asmodian Queen but she’s also the heir for the other positions.

The Devil King is in fact the “son-in-law” of their grandfather, thus, none other than Haki herself, is in line for the throne, especially when they aren’t related to the Devil King by blood.

 

Hari’s grandfather, Oogami Goichi, is in fact her mother’s father.

Hari’s mother, Oogami Sakura, was her grandfather’s first wife only child, who died to an assassination by an Elyos, and her mother being her Grandfathers favourite child, had high expectations.

He was extremely proud when she married the Asmodian Prince, who’s now the Devil King today.

Being part of the royal family had brought him honour and privilege in his position.

But after Hari’s mother had passed away from a “monster” attack.

Goichi haven’t seen Hari as the same as before, …in his eyes she was a failure.

You see… Goichi was the former head of the Oogami Clan, as he had passed the head to his daughter, Sakura. While Goichi maintain his position as part of the Elder’s board.

Sakura became the head of the Oogami Clan, but she unfortunately in the incident, she was killed by a “monster”. But before she died, she transferred her Clan’s ability that was passed on, over many generations since the early historical period, the “Execution of Enforcement” to Hari.

Hoping that Hari would use it to end the monster’s life and protect herself and younger sister.

…But to all disappointment, Hari couldn’t activate the power as she didn’t have enough will to end the monster’s life. And Haki’s and Sakura’s life was in endangered.

They were lucky enough the King had found them in time and ended the monster’s life… but couldn’t save Sakura in time.

But after that incident, Hari shortly became the head of Oogami Clan, as she was wielding the Execution ability and was the current heir.

No one could really blame her as she was no older than 7 or 8 years old, but at that age, she was expected to already be mentally trained to give up remorse. She was expected to use the Execution ability to end the monster’s life, but instead, she pitied it.  Some say she knew the monster or she just coward in fear.

…But Goichi’s eyes, he was simply just disappointed, or you may even say angry at that fact.

Hari became a coward and didn’t have enough will to save her mother and sister. He didn’t even look at her the same anymore, she was a failure.

Shortly after Goichi reclaimed the Execution of Enforcement ability from Hari and reclaimed his position as the head of the Oogami Clan. He later ordered her to leave the Clan’s household.

And ever since then, she had not set a foot in the Clan’s household, unless she was summoned.

Goichi had pushed high hopes onto Hari and hoping she would had succeeded like her parents or himself, but maybe he had expected too much from her.

 

Goichi is a powerful man, who could easily influence the rest of the Asmodian population.

He was in fact remarkable to many eyes, an entrepreneur that had helped build the Asmodian home city, creating hospital wards, school for children and military combat Academy for justice driving individuals.

But he was also power driven, and his anger towards Elyos, have made him seen not as a good character in his reputable image. Especially by his family or anyone who personally knew him.

Gochi was cold, wise, high determination, short tempered and those who knew him, knows that the things he did to have gotten to where he is now, isn’t all fair and square.

Being part of the Oogami family, Goichi, had forbidden and prohibited to all his children, grandchildren or anyone that was related to him, to have any romantic relationships with Elyos, whatsoever.

Having any relations with an Elyos was already seen as a disgrace. It would be dishonourable to even have any romantic feelings for an Elyos. Especially if the one was the heir of the Clan, that was just be humiliating his name and the Clan itself.

 

On the other hand, Hari’s mother, Sakura, was the opposite. Though she had her father’s determination and high spirit. She was a kind, gentle, playful, fair and honest.

Her mother’s view of world peace is truly achieved with the coexistence of Elyos and Asmodians. Where they would no longer need to split and uphold their ancient traditions. Allowing them to live together in the same area and maybe even loving each other wouldn’t be the evillest deed of all existence.

And thus, Hari’s mother, Sakura’s last dying wish. Everyone knew she didn’t want Haki to be any part of this family war or under any part of her father’s politics and hate towards Elyos.

So, in respecting her last wish as a loving mother, wife and daughter. Goichi, the King and the rest of the family members agreed to Haki would not be involved in this internal war.

She would not be allowed to attend any official family meetings or gatherings that has anything to do with such matters, and all the cousins can maintain a good relationship with Haki.

Haki was dotted by her grandfather, always remaining good to her, while the opposite was towards Hari.

 

While Haki was not oblivious to her grandfather’s treatment towards her sister, still, there isn’t much she can do, but only to support her sister by staying by her side.

Only Hari can redeem herself from her past.

Haki also knew about her grandfather’s unforgiving side towards Elyos.

So, she kept her relationship with Hiskaya as a secret.

Even she was loved by her Grandfather, it doesn’t mean she’s an exception to that rule.

Haki had explain the rule to Hiskaya before they started dating, that they are not to be seen with another if her grandfather or cousins were present.

Of course, Hiskaya doesn’t like this so called “rule” but, it’s not like she can suddenly change Goichi’s mind, and she never met or seen the guy.

If worse, they would be forced to separate. In her mind, it’s better to be kept secret rather than being forced to separate.

All these stories told by Haki, Hiskaya was frighten Haki would one day be taken away from her and she knew Goichi was a scary man.

 

Hari always knew Haki felt deep pain, as she had to pretend she didn’t know Hiskaya whenever anyone from the Oogami Clan came to visit.

Hari knows the pain very well, as she must do the same to Shan, especially when she’s still the heir.

Hari didn’t explain anything to Shan, unlike Haki. She avoids it by not leaving the dormitory or even refusing to see Shan.

Hari felt regret and guilty, only if she had used the Execution ability that day, Haki wouldn’t be forced to hide her relationship. And she could’ve changed that rule years ago.

To prove her grandfather wrong, that she wasn’t a failure.

Hari is determined to redeem herself, to take over the Clan and the Elder’s Board.

As the Elder Board does have a bit more influence on the Asmodian population, than the position of the King.

So, until Hari has become the head, she cannot relax just yet.

 

Hari’s duties had involved too much frustration, since it’s not just royal matters, but also family issues with the Clan and Elder’s Board.

Since she was young, Hari was taught what she needed to do and how to balance all three duties.

There was never time for fun, play and games, and since Hari wanted to redeem herself, she pushed herself even more.

It was always “work, study and train.”

But even sometimes that was too much for a child, so she learnt to escape.

Escaping her duties with Haki was the only time she could experience as being a “child”.

While it only lasted shortly, she knew if she wanted to build her mother’s ideal world and to change the world where Haki could live in peace, to be with whoever she wants.

That she had to fight for it and that was not by standing around doing nothing. Being under Odin with her friends had brought her courage, faith and the value of friendship and family…

 

A small smile appeared on Hari’s lips as she remembered the reason why so still put with all the family and royal frustration.

Hari closes her eyes and wills herself to concentrate back to work, and not get emotional and she still had so much to do to make her dream world for Haki.

With her eyes still closed.

As Hari’s concentration was about to come back, she was interrupted with a knock on the door.

Opening her eyes, she turned to see the intruder.

Haki was standing by the door, entering, as now she got her sister’s attention.

 

**HAKI**

Sorry, was I interrupting you, Unnie?

 

Hari shook her head, in response.

 

**HARI**

There something you need?

 

Haki at first seem a bit shy, but confidence built up.

As Haki’s personality has always made her shy at first impression.

 

**HAKI**

No…

I was wondering if you wanted to come to Atreia with His and I.

We found a new island not too long ago, and we’re going to explore it today.

 

Hari took a moment before answering Haki.

While the offer was tempting but looking down at the book in her hand and stacks of paper and books on the study desk she had to complete.

She knew declining was the right choice.

Sadly, smiling to Haki.

 

**HARI**

Maybe next time?

I have a lot to go through.

 

Hari pointed to the pile behind her, with her thumb.

Haki accepted the apology.

 

**HAKI**

That’s fine, maybe next time.

 

Just as Haki turned around to leave.

An Asmodian guard came into the room announcing his presence.

 

**ASMODIAN GUARD**

Hari-sama, the Devil King wishes for your presence.

 

At that, he bowed than turned and left.

 

**HAKI**

Dad’s looking for you?

 

Haki thought it was odd. Their dad rarely summons their presence.

Hari only runs her hand through her loose hair

 

**HARI**

Yeah, a lot of work is piling up lately and I have royal duties to attend.

 

Not entirely a lie.

Haki understood and nodded in response

 

**HAKI**

I wish I could help you somehow.

 

Hari smiled at her sister, walking up to her and pattering on Haki’s shoulder.

 

**HARI**

Don’t be silly.

Just go out and have fun.

 

With Haki smiling in response, Hari continued to walk and left the room, before Haki could even reply. Knowing she’ll say something after that smile.

 

**ATREIA (MIDDLE ISLAND): ELYOS TRAINING GROUND. MORNING - 11:00AM.**

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Shan was currently in charge of for the battle angels along with Tan.

While standing on top of a tree branch, glancing on the horizon and then down across the training field.

Her mind subconsciously started to wander off to that night, the near kiss. And the possibilities could have happened, if they weren’t interrupted so many times.

 

Now don’t get her wrong, she’s not some kind of pervert.

It’s just these new emotions that erupting within her, gave her excitement, which she never dared to explore.

Her childhood wasn’t the bright as everyone think it was.

Shan doesn’t talk to anyone about it, nor does she mention it. If one were to ask, she prefer to deter the conversation away.

But now, how Hari invaded her life every day, it somehow broke that cycle, and gave her some hope.

The thought itself, had made Shan blush, lightly running across her cheeks but not too noticeable. Especially the poker face is her specialty.

 

 **SHAN** _(Thinking)_

‘ _Is this really okay for me to feel like this? Again?_ ’’

 

Deep in her thoughts, Shan didn’t notice Tan had approached her.

 

**TAN**

Shan, the training is over.

Should I dismiss them?

 

Surprised Tan was next to her.

 

**SHAN**

A-ah, yeah.

Thanks Tan.

 

Shan smiled.

Tan nodded in response, before jumping off the tree, and walked towards the training field to dismiss the battle angels.

Looking down from the tree, she could see Haki had just landed. Decided to greet Haki.

Shan jumped down from the tree, landing 2 meters in front of Haki.

 

**SHAN**

Hello Haki, here to see His?

 

Shan smiled knowing the obvious reason for this particular… Asmodian to travel Atreia.

Haki lightly blushed at her own obviousness.

**HAKI**

Hello Shan-nim.

Yeah, Tan just told me the training was just over.

 

Noticing an Asmodian that usually tag along, is missing.

 

**SHAN**

(Curious)

Hari didn’t tag along?

 

Shan spoke subconsciously, as her curiosity got the best out of her.

 

**HARI**

Unnie? She’s-

 

Haki was cut off as Hiskaya yelled from afar, grabbing both Haki and Shan’s attention.

 

**HISKAYA**

Hey guys!!

 

They could see Hiskaya running with excitement, greeting them both.

 

**HISKAYA**

(Cheerful)

What are you guys up to?

 

His spoke with the same excitement, as if the running and training didn’t affect this energy ball.

His wasn’t panting at all. Just lively as always.

 

**HAKI**

(Smile)

I came to see you?

 

Shan didn’t want to seem desperate, but she couldn’t keep her curiosity at bay.

 

**SHAN**

(Curious)

Um… About Hari

 

**HAKI**

That’s right, Unnie was summon by father.

It was weird considering our father rarely summons us.

All Unnie said, it was for royal duties, but somehow it doesn’t fit right…

Weird...

 

 Haki spoke as she is getting a clearer picture herself.

 

**SHAN**

(Despondent)

I see…

 

Shan couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Hari didn’t come, but, she understood duties had to come first.

Hiskaya grabbed and linking arms with Haki.

 

**HISKAYA**

Well Haki and I are going to explore the new middle island we found.

Want to come along Shan?

 

Not exactly want to be third wheel, Shan politely declined their offer.

Instead, having another destination in mind.

After all, she’s free the whole day.

 

 **SHAN** _(Thinking)_

‘ _Maybe I can visit Hari instead_.’

 

A small smile crept on Shan’s lips, knowing how excited the Asmodian will be for the unexpected visit. Maybe she can give her some stress relief.

The smile grew more.

[ **A/N:** Not that kind of stress relief, you dirty minded people.]

 

**UNDERWORLD: THRONE ROOM. MORNING – 11:00AM.**

* * *

 

As Hari entered the throne room, she could see her father wasn’t happy, especially noticing how Ryuu was standing away, further than usual from the Devil King.

 

**DEVIL KING**

Ah, you came Hari.

 

The Overlord spoke in a deep and serious voice.

Hari could see him leaned back onto his chair, leaning on this right closed fist.

As Hari walked closer to the centre of the room, she came to the same distance as Ryuu.

At this moment they both knew, they didn’t want to face the wrath of the King.

 

**HARI**

Yeah, you summoned.

 

Hari knew King never usually summons her unless it was serious.

 

**DEVIL KING**

Yes.

Ryuunosuke here had given me a message from Odin.

It seems you would need to leave by the end of the week.

 

The King spoke in a slower pace, hoping Hari to absorb every word he had spoken.

 

**HARI**

Wait. What!

 

Hari turned to Ryuu.

Ryuu could feel himself sweating under Hari’s gaze.

Only to sigh in defeat. Turning to look into Hari’s eyes, before he replied.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

I’m sorry, by the time I had returned.

Odin said things had gotten a lot worse.

And he needed everyone to return sooner than expected.

 

**HARI**

(Frustrated)

What is this even about!

 

Feeling so confused made her frustrated, especially when Ryuu was spoke so vaguely.

Barely giving her any details on what’s going on.

 

Ryuu’s expression turned into a confused one.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Y-you didn’t… receive the letter?

 

**HARI**

(Irritated)

What letter!

 

She knew last weak Ryuu had mentioned about some sort of letter, but she barely gotten anything this past week.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

That’s odd, you should’ve received it by now.

Maybe you’ll get it tonight.

If not, call me and I’ll personally request Odin to explain what’s going on.

 

Not wishing to push this further, Hari just nodded in resignation.

 

**HARI**

(Annoyed)

So, what.

Instead of 3 weeks.

Now, I have till the end of this week.

 

Both the King and Ryuu nodded in confirmation.

Hari pulled her hair in frustration.

 

**HARI**

(Annoyed)

Great.

Not only I have more things to do now.

But I also now need to explain the reason I’m leaving closer than usual.

 

The King waved a hand signal to Hari to calm down.

 

 **DEVIL** **KING**

Now, now. Calm down Hari.

I already explain to your Grandmother about your absence here in the castle.

Hopefully this, would keep from Haki prying into things.

 

Hari tiredly nodded in acceptance.

Then, Hari glancing at Ryuu, slightly glaring.

 

**HARI**

(Sarcasm)

Is that all you came back for?

To tell me this bad news.

 

Ryuu could feel daggers from Hari’s stare.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Actually…

I think there’s more stuff you should know.

 

Hari raised her eyebrow at Ryuu, before turning her head away to scoff at his comment.

 

**HARI**

Great more bad news. Go on.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well for your information, not all of them are bad.

 

Ryuu tried to state his fact. But only to find her, still in a grumpy mood.

Ryuu coughed into his right fist, trying to gain Hari’s attention.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Anyways, there’s 2 things you know

 

Ryuu paused for a moment before he continued.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Remember Celestia Nightwood?

 

**HARI**

Yeah, what about her?

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well looks like she’ll be back in Haven and participating in the Royal tournament.

 

**HARI**

...

 

Hari didn’t have anything to comment.

Turning away as she closed her eyes.

Memories of Celestia and her started to flood back in once more.

 

In fact.

Remembering the past, it happened all before Hari had met Shan.

Hari and Celestia didn’t really end on a good or bad note, but certainly feelings were hurt that day.

They were first engaged to one another, due to family relations.

Since Celestia was the only child and Hari being the heir same position at the time, they were engaged to another despite their gender.

But after the news of Celestia’s family was out, Hari’s Grandfather called off the engagement.

Saying the Nightwood no longer have what it takes to uphold their part, to become a part of the Oogami Clan, now they had ruined their own reputation.

Celestia wasn’t angry Hari for breaking up with her, she knew Hari was forced to break up. But what she resented was, Hari didn’t fight for her.

Knowing, their long history together and they somewhat had developed feelings for another.

Hari... just didn’t fight, not for her.

Sometimes things aren’t just meant to be.

 

Celestia’s mother had died to an unknown assassination, with the actuation of their family committing evil deeds.

In result, the Nightwood Clan lost their royal status.

Celestia had moved to a far location along with her father.  

Rumours had it, Celestia’s father had remarried and their royal status was restored, but Celestia was no longer in succession of the family, as her younger step-brother had taken her place, despite his young age.

 

**DEVIL KING**

Ah, yes, Celestia was such a bright child when I last saw her.

 

The King commented, as he had remained quiet in the earlier conversation.

 

**DEVIL KING**

It was unfortunate for such a tragic thing to happen to a bright girl.

Moving to a distant land to live with her relatives.

 

The King shook his head in condolence.

 

 **DEVIL KIN** G

Be sure to give our regards to her Hari.

 

Hari avoided her father’s eyes, as she spoke.

 

**HARI**

(Unenthusiastic)

Dad, I don’t think she would want to see me.

 

The king rubbed his chin and tried to reason with her.

 

**DEVIL KING**

I’m sure she had put her past behind her.

 

Hari sighed in defeat and replied,

 

**HARI**

I hope your right Dad.

 

At this point Hari really doesn’t plan to bump into her at all.

Hoping to change this dreading topic.

 

**HARI**

So, what other news do you have?

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Right.

Later tonight, a package should arrive by tonight.

 

**HARI**

Ugh. Oh god.

I hope it’s not one of those gifts, you keep sending me.

 

Hari rubbed her temple, as she recalled those, let’s say “dirty gifts”, ever since she had mentioned Shan to Ryuu.

 

Hari’s been regretting that day ever since…

Hari always throw the “gifts” away, not even bothering to open them, knowing what they are.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

What no!

And you know.

Throwing my gifts away, is throwing my money.

 

**HARI**

I did tell you stop sending them.

And it’s not like you’re poor.

 

Ryuu scoffed, feeling offended.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

That wasn’t the point!

It’s the thought that matters.

After all I’m your best friend.

 

Ryuu smirked, proud announcing himself as Hari’s “wingman”.

 

**HARI**

(Dangerous Tone)

Yeah, like how you ditch me in the Elysia after meeting the Queen.

 

Hari smirked as she saw the smirk of Ryuu’s face was wiped off.

Knowing what he had did that day, Hari was bound to get her revenge.

Quickly changing the topic, Ryuu hastily started the next news.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Anyways!

The package you’ll receive tonight., is your Katana, ‘Abyss’.

 

**HARI**

…

 

Hari widen her eyes at the news, truly shock from the news.

She wouldn’t have expected her weapon to be… coming here.

 

In the alternative world, their abilities and the weapon’s abilities were useless in their own home world.

It was just a normal sword, that is unless, King Regis had given them the power to do so.

The King who is granted by protection of the crystals in each realm of Remnant.

‘Haven’, ‘Beacon’, ‘Mistral’, ‘Atlas’ and the capital city of Remnant ‘Lucis’. All these five locations are protected by the Crystals. Preventing Grim from entering these main cities and allowing people to use their abilities and weapon’s abilities in this world of Remnant.

That is unless, they have obtained a certain ring from the King.

Each ring is crafted with its own Crystal from the King’s power, which allows the person to use their abilities outside of the world of Remnant.

 

Now with Abyss.

Abyss was in fact Hari’s first weapon that she had built herself during her first year of Haven. (like every student had to).

Her weapon had received the highest award from Odin and the Chairman of Haven’s Academy, earning the ‘Platinum Tier’ title for her weapon.

Hari became the youngest individual to make one of the rarest, highest tier weapons.

Including Abyss, there had only been 15 Platinum Tier weapons, created in all existence.

Hari’s Abyss had continuously led her success in mission and battles.

In result, Hari had become a Level 3 Gold tier Marshalls (aka. General), by the age of 16.

After Hari’s age ceremony (age: 18), she eventually joined the Kingsglaive, forming her own group with Ryuunosuke and Cyrus, as Level 3 Silver Marshalls, along with Maki Level 2 Silver Marshall and Yuzuri as Level 1 Silver Marshall.

 

The reason for Platinum Tier weapons is so rare, is not only because of the weapon itself, but also it has its own special abilities. A probability of 1 in a Trillion.

Meaning not only creator themselves can use their own abilities, but with an additional ability from the weapon itself. Letting them have the upper hand in battles.

 

Weapons are created in the creator’s reflection of themselves and grows along with its creator.

Thus, when people who buys weapons rather than making it, these weapons in terms, are a lot weaker and prone to break comparison to personally created weapons.

Especially when a person makes a weapon, it reflects who they really are.

Created weapons would always be 100x better than ‘bought’ weapons.

Weapons are not only characterized but the creator’s personality and personal traits, but they are also created by their creator’s soul. Being part of their soul, allowed the weapon to carry its own life essence.

If the creator passes away, the life essence of these weapon would no longer carry on.

Thus, the weapon itself would harden, becoming stone, and eventually fade into ashes.

 

Rumour has it, created weapons grows with you, as you grow as a person.

The weapons itself would evolve change their ‘traits’ such as their ‘appearance’, the weapon’s ‘type’ and changing between an ‘offence’ and ‘defence’ type of weapon.

For instance, if the creator created their first weapon as a sword, (as many do at first).

As the creator mature, they may feel they’re more of a range type rather than close-combat. Thus, the ‘type’ their weapon would change into something like a long or short bow, rifle or short staff.  

Or if the creator was first an ‘offence’ type like a warrior, their personality may prefer a ‘defence’ type as they matured from the experience of their past battles. Like a guardian supporting as the tank, with a shield and sword or white mage, to support the team with healing and stats with a long staff.

Weapons itself has tiers, so a ranking system that is identified along with the creator’s rank.

Though this barely a rumour, anyone who created their weapons would tell you these are in fact real.

It was only believed as a rumour to non-creators.

As they only believe weapons are nothing but a junk of metal.

Knowing Platinum tier weapons are extremely highly valued, these weapons are highly hunted for. Even it meant killing the creators to obtain these weapons.

Refusing to believe that weapons had such things like life essence, and no one had ever stolen any Platinum Tier weapon to prove if it’s true.  

Although other stolen ranking weapons had proved them wrong, but with these arrogances of these disbelievers, they still refuse to believe the same thing would happen to Platinum Tier weapons.

 

Ryuu turned to the Overlord, seeing he’s almost out of time.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

You should receive it by tonight.

And, I must take my leave Overlord-nim.

I must go to report this news to the Angel Queen.

 

**HARI**

I’ll take my leave too, I’ll see you later Dad.

 

Hari announcing her leave as well.

The King just nodded in response and waved them off, as Hari and Ryuu left the room.

 

Seeing her things will be arriving today.

Hari didn’t want Haki come in her room finding her weapon and uniform.

Hopefully the letter as also arrived.

 

**UNDERWORLD: HALLWAY. AFTERNOON – 1:00PM.**

* * *

 

As Shan was walking towards the throne room, the Asmodian guards had told her Hari should still be in the meeting with the King.

Shan had just reached her location as she could see a tall handsome blue hair man leaving the throne room.

 

Ryuu, noticing Shan, had smiled at her.

Shan stopped in front of Ryuu, but before she could even question who he was.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Friendly)

Hey, you must be the Elyos that Hari always talked about.

 

Ryuu showed his catlike signature smile.

Noticing Ryuu mentioning of Hari’s name.

 

**SHAN**

You know Hari?

 

Shan never knew Hari had other friends, since it always had been them four.

Ryuu faked a gasp, showing how shock and offended he felt that Hari had never mentioned him to her.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Hari never mentioned me!

How cold!

 

While still smiling at Shan, Ryuu broke into a light laugh. Showing his playful side.

Shan chuckled at his own silliness

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

I’m kidding, Hari and I go way back.

 

Shan remained her smile, as she a sudden moment of an uncomfortable feeling and tightness around her chest.

 

 **SHAN** ( _Thinking_ )

‘ _I don’t like this feeling_ ’

 

Ryuu smirked, decided a little teasing won’t hurt

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Who would’ve known Hari’s girl is such a beauty.

 

Leaning down close to her while making eye contact, his lips next her ear and whispered.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Whisper)

Damn, I’m jealous.

 

A light blush appearing on her face, and Ryuu went back into his original spot.

Ryuu laughed after he noticed the light blush that appeared on Shan’s face, which she tried to cover up. Holding his hand in mid-air.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

I’m Ryuunosuke. You can call me Ryuu.

 

Shan shook his hand in as a polite gesture.

Than the throne door opened.

Hari had exited into the hallway.

Shocked to see Shan and Ryuu in the hallway, and seeing the smirk on Ryuu’s face, Hari felt sceptical of what happened before she had come.

 

**HARI**

(Low)

Ryuu…

 

Hari spoke in a low voice, and authoritative voice, showing her superiority.

 

**HARI**

(Low)

I hope you didn’t say any unnecessary things to her.

 

Clearly giving him a warning.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Proud)

Dude Calm down.

I know she’s your girl.

I honour our bros code.

 

Ryuu said proudly, giving Hari a nice pat on her shoulder.

Hari blushed at his comment, and another light blush appeared on Shan’s face.

 

**HARI**

(Embarrassed)

S-she’s not my girl.

And, we’re not in a relationship…

 

Hari tried to cover up, shaking off his hand off her shoulder.

Hoping, what was mentioned, was not heard by the King, in the throne room.

Normally Hari would be proud to claim that Shan is hers, but in front of Ryuu, was kind of embarrassing and especially not near where her Dad can hear them.

Even being best friend for years, along with Cyrus.

Hari was never the one tends to share her personal feeling with others.

 

Shan couldn’t help but feel a tint of disappointment that Hari had brushed off Ryuu’s comment, though it’s understandable, seeing their status are different in the hierarchy.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well anyways, I better head off.

I shouldn’t be any late than I already am.

 

Ryuu smiled as he turned to Shan

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

It was nice meeting you Shan.

 

**SHAN**

Likewise.

 

Ryuu smirked and decided to add to that comment.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Tease)

If you ever want to know of Hari’s history, especially her embarrassing moments.

I’m happy to tell.

 

Shan lightly laughed.

Getting to know how Hari was, before she had met her, would certainly be interesting.

 

**HARI**

(Low)

Ryuu…

 

Hari giving him another warning, sending a glare at his direction.

Not being waive by Hari’s intimidation, he just laughed it off, and commented loudly for Shan to hear before he walked off.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

(Tease)

You are so~ whipped!

 

Ryuu laughed even more and walked away, while giving them a back-wave goodbye as he exited the hallway.

 

**HARI**

Ryuu!

 

Hari yelled towards him as she felt flustered. But he already left before she could lecture him.

Only so sigh in exhaustion and running her hand through the top part of her hair.

Hari turned to Shan.

 

**HARI**

(Nervous)

He…

Didn’t say anything weird to you, did her?

 

Shan smiled as she replied

 

**SHAN**

Nope.

 

Feeling a little relieved.

 

**HARI**

So, is there a reason for you to be here today?

 

Shan felt a little offended by Hari’s words

 

**SHAN**

What.

I can’t visit you.

 

Shan showed her signature poker smile, that had a tint of deadliness within.

 

**HARI**

U-ummm… you can.

So, why you here today?

 

Hari could feel herself sweat under that smile just a moment ago.

Shan sighed, as she answered

 

**SHAN**

Haki mentioned that you weren’t coming today, so I thought to come and visit.

Is that so bad?

 

**HARI**

Really?

 

Hari felt a boom of excitement, lightly blushing and shyly scratch the back of her head.

 

**HARI**

No, not at all.

 

**SHAN**

(Curious)

So how did you and Ryuu meet?

 

**HARI**

(Confused)

Ryuu and I?

We’re childhood friend, we went to the same Academy.

 

Hari winced at the small information she wasn’t meant to let out.

 

 **SHAN** ( _Thinking_ )

‘ _Asmodians had school?_ ’

 

Shan thought it was weird, since Hari never mentioned about going to school in the past.

All she knew, royalties were all home-schooled.

 

**HARI**

Anyways, I’m free now, did you want to go out?

 

Hari lied.

She knew she had tons of work back in her office.

Doubled, after the news for her leaving date is now earlier than before.

But, Hari felt she deserve a little relaxation as a reward, after all the stress Ryuu had put her through.

 

**SHAN**

(Tease)

Like on a _date_?

 

Blushing at the comment

 

 **HARI** ( _Thinking)_

‘ _She’s teasing me!_ ’

 

**HARI**

U-umm…

 

Not knowing how to reply

 

**SHAN**

(Chuckle)

I’m kidding.

 

Hari lightly blushed at Shan’s chuckle.

 

**HARI**

R-right.

Where do you want to go?

 

**SHAN**

Hmmm…

His mentioned they found a New Island, maybe we could meet them there?

 

Rubbing her chin, Hari did remember Haki somewhat mentioned it to.

 

**HARI**

That does sound interesting...

Let’s meet up with them!

 

Hari smiled as lead the way out.

 

**ATREIA: NEW ISLAND. NOON – 12:00PM**

* * *

 

Inside of the Jungle of the ‘New Island’.

Hiskaya and Haki had went through countless of trees, shrubs and vine whip, making their journey seamlessly nowhere.

Hiskaya, holding a machete, was cutting down a path for them, as she had led them through to the inner jungle.

 

**HAKI**

His, are you sure you know where you’re going?

 

Haki question, doubting Hiskaya’s sense of direction.

After all, His was never the brightest when it came to direction, somethings Haki questions herself, why she’s dating this dumb angel.

 

**HISKAYA**

Stop worrying, we’re fine.

Instead, you should be enjoying the excitement of exploring this new place.

 

His tried to liven the mood up, as she laughed loudly.

 

After Haki almost tripped on a vine whip the second time, Haki was slowly losing her patience.

She knew she shouldn’t have worn heels.

 

**HISKAYA**

(Flirt)

Be careful there.

I wouldn’t want my beautiful lady obtaining any scratches.

 

His commented, as she caught Haki around her waist. Pulling her up close, face to face.

Haki blushed at Hiskaya’s comment and their proximity but compose herself.

Knowing His would flirt at every chance she had.

Pulling away, as they continued down their track.

 

As they both move further in the jungle, they finally reach an exit, out of the endless trees

In front of them, was ruins of an old temple, who knows how this temple had been here.

The jungle surrounded the old temple in a circle, with rocks and boulders scattered around the flat broken surface.

Broken pillars, plants roots and grass had grown between the cracks on the ground.

 

Knowing what Hiskaya might be thinking.

 

**HAKI**

(Glare)

Don’t you **dare**.

 

Haki spoke with seriousness, sending a warning to His.

 

**HISKAYA**

(Groan)

Oh, come on! You can’t be serious.

This is like, once in a life chance!

 

His pleaded, she really wanted to go in and see if there was a secret treasure hidden inside.

 

**HAKI**

We don’t know what dangers lie ahead and…

 

Haki pointed towards their clothes

 

**HAKI**

we’re not exactly wearing the appropriate outfit for such dangerous trip.

 

Haki reasoned.

 

His knew Haki made a good point and entering the temple could really put harms to their life, and she certainly didn’t want to meet the wrath of Hari-nim. Especially if anything had happened to Haki.

His sighed in defeat

 

**HISKAYA**

Fine, we’ll explore it next time.

 

Haki smiled, satisfied Hiskaya’s answer.

Hiskaya turned away from the temple’s entrance and proceeded to walk around, still feeling adventurous.

Hiskaya decided maybe exploring outside and around the ruin temple, wouldn’t be too bad.

It would still be interesting, though slightly a bit more boring, but at least they wouldn’t be in any danger, so what’s the harm?

After looking around a bit more, all she could see was more broke pillars and big boulders.

Bits over here and there.

But oddly enough, there was a large circular path, where it’s clear of rumbles of rocks and pillars.

A big yellow fur ball in the in the middle of the cleared path, was… sleeping. Slow breaths, breathing in and out.

Hiskaya decided to take a closer look in case she was hallucinating.

 

**???**

Zzzzz….

 

The yellow fur ball snored loudly.

...There a sleeping dog? Tiger? Lion? Whatever it was, it wasn’t good news.

Hiskaya could see the yellow fur ball was wearing some sort of armour around his head and chest.

Not sure what this yellow fur ball is.

It’s definitely, DEFINATELY bad news!

 

 **HISKAYA** ( _Thinking)_

‘ _What a weird thing sleeping here. Better not wake it up_ ’

 

She decided turn back quickly before it wakes up.

hey rather not get into an unpredictable fight, who knows how strong this fur ball is.

 

Haki noticed His sudden alert.

Looking at where her eyes landed, Haki quickly covered her mouth with her palm before any noise could come out.

Luckily the yellow fur ball was still in deep slumber, snoring loudly.

 

**YELLOW FUR BALL**

Zzzzz….

 

His slowly took steps backwards, but what she didn’t notice was a twig at the spot she was about to step on. *CRACK!*

*Flinch* Haki and His froze and quickly looking at the fur ball.

The fur ball’s ear flinch in response to the noise of the cracked twig.

After 1 second of nothing happened.

His breathed out in relief, but she thought too soon. Because the next moment, the yellow fur ball started to rise, getting up on his 4 paws, one by one.

His could see a pair of white-yellowish wings attached to his back.

The fur ball, clearly looking the source of the noise of his woken slumber.

His eyes landed Hiskaya and Haki.

Frowning of irritation from the interruption to his sleep.

He let out a loud roar, *KRRAAWWWRRR!* scaring the nearby animals and birds that flew into the sky.

 

 **YELLOW FUR BAL** L ( _Thinking_ )

‘ _How dare these petty beings wake my slumber! They’re going to pay!_ ’

 

**HAKI**

Umm… His I think this is the part we should running!

 

Haki spoke, snapping His out of her state.

There’s no point in whispering now that the fur ball’s awake.

Noting the aura around the fur ball, is emitting his dark energy out. It was no doubt this was an Asmodian creature.

*Grrrraaawwrrr!* The fur ball let out another angry roar towards them.

Bending his two front legs, getting ready to chase them down.

Haki, noticed how the stance was similar to her pet demon dog, Ziki, when he hunts.

Haki quickly grabbed Hiskaya’s arm and yelled

 

**HAKI**

Run!

 

Both of them ran through the entrance of the jungle they had come out earlier.

Hoping quickly, they can make it to the exit. As the angry yellow fur ball was chasing from behind, while knocking down trees in his path.

 

**MEANWHILE. AFTERNOON – 1:30PM**

* * *

 

**HARI**

So…

This is the Island

 

But somehow for Hari, this place just felt and looks all too familiar. Now when had she come here before…

Somewhat it all felt like the ‘Old Ruin Island…’

 

**SHAN**

Hari, Is there something wrong?

 

Shan questioned as they both landed.

 

**HARI**

No.

Just thinking.

Just, it felt like I’ve been here before.

 

Hari frustrated with her memory, rubbing the back of her head.

 

**SHAN**

Is that so.

 

Shan smiled.

 

As they walked closer towards the jungle.

Hari notice a sectioned of the jungle is opened.

 

**HARI**

Most likely they’ve travel through there.

 

Hari pointed towards the opened path.

Shan nodded.

 

**SHAN**

It’s a bit dangerous, don’t you think?

 

**HARI**

Maybe.

But thinking of Hiskaya.

She’s most likely the one persuades Haki in tagging along.

 

**SHAN**

You’re not wrong.

It’s His after all.

Should we enter?

 

**HARI**

Yeah, we better find them before they start any trouble.

 

Hari sighed.

But just as Hari mentioned trouble, a large roar echoed throughout the jungle, out to the edge of the Island.

Only causing Hari to sigh once more.

 

**HARI**

So, we speak of the devil.

 

Shan only shook her head, mentally disappointed in Hiskaya starting up trouble this soon.

 

As they walked closer towards the bush in front of them, there was a rustling sound.

Out of instinct, Hari and Shan jumped back, for whatever was about to jump at them.

Then, popping out was Haki and His, running out with slight tears in the corner of their eyes.

With Shan and Hari both surprised, they ran up to Haki and His, to calm them down.

 

**HARI**

Hey guys calm down, what’s going on?

 

Shan caught Hiskaya’s shoulder, preventing her from jumping off the cliff of the Island.

Haki noticing, she was in her sister’s arm, and Shan standing nearby, she quickly spoke, out of breath.

 

**HAKI**

(Panic)

Unnie!

He’s behind us!

 

**HAKI**

Who’s behind you?

 

Confused at Haki’s outburst.

 

**HISKAYA**

A yellow fur ball!

 

Hiskaya yelled with tears in her eyes threatened to fall at any moment.

 

**HARI**

Pssft!

 

Hari tried to cover up her laugh, turning her head away and a her palm covering her mouth.

Hiskaya glared at her in return.

Shan only question Hiskaya in confusion

 

**SHAN**

A yellow fur ball?

 

The next second, rumbles and falling trees where heard from the forest, as they were knocked down in its pathway. A big yellow fur ball emerged.

 

**HISKAYA**

Hiiiiii!-

 

 Hiskaya cried as she only held Shan’s and Haki’s arm tightly.

Shan released a sigh, rubbing her temple

 

**SHAN**

You must have made it angry His.

 

**HISKAYA**

(Whine)

Hey! Why is it always my fault.

 

**SHAN**

Well is it?

 

Shan showing her scary smile.

 

**HISKAYA**

(Mumble)

I-I might have accidently woken it up…

 

**HARI**

(Irritated)

Goddammit Hiskaya!

Out of all things you wake up.

You had to wake up a Cerberus!

 

Hari pulled the right side of her hair back, in frustration.

 

**HISKAYA**

Wait!

That thing there is a Cerberus?

Aren’t they meant to have three heads, and the gatekeepers of the Hell, and like not here in Atreia.

 

Hiskaya felt herself sweat as she couldn’t believe the information Hari just told her.

 

**HAKI**

I knew it was an Asmodian creature, but I didn’t think it was a Cerberus.

 

**HISKAYA**

You knew, and you didn’t tell me!

 

His felt betrayed.

 

**HAKI**

(Annoyed)

Calm down will you.

 

Hari became slightly annoyed by Hiskaya’s continuous outburst.

His took a deep breath, calming herself down.

 

**SHAN**

I am also intrigued by the Cerberus.

 

**HARI**

You Elyos wouldn’t have known since its only recorded into Asmodian history.

 

Hari spoke as she started to explain the mythical creature Cerberus. Fully knowing that this probably isn’t the most appropriate time to explain such thing.

 

**HARI**

Cerberus originated as a mythical creature.

And yes, you are right.

Cerberus is the gatekeeper of hell, a guardian of the dead in the underworld.

About its appearance, it is commonly known as a dog with three heads.

But, they can also take many forms, such as a Lion with a reptile like tail or the one you see in front of you.

 

Pointing towards the yellow creature in front of them.

 

**HARI**

Their abilities are all the same, despite their form. In using their ability, fire.

That’s why you can see bit of flames emitting from him.

Though I am surprised to see a mythical creature in a place like this.

 

Hari crossed her arms, thinking why such a creature would live in a place away from the underworld.

 

*Krrraaawwrrr!!!* Cerberus roared angrily, spreading out his wings wide and the emitted flames grew larger and hotter.

They could see flames flicker more and more around him, as if it was dancing in the air.

 

Cerberus was angry, not only the fact he was awoken by his deep slumber, but to also made to chase down his prey.

When Hari first landed her eyes on Cerberus, somehow, she had felt a connection towards him, as if this wasn’t their first encounter.

Now only if she could remember where she had met him…

 

Cerberus had flown up in the air and slamming down towards them as he landed on his 4 paws, creating an impact of a crater around him, as he stood in the middle.

Creating a wave of sharp rocks pointing towards the surface within the crater, and cracks within the ground outside of the crater.

Before Cerberus had slammed down between the girls, the four girls jumped back. Splitting them into two groups, one of each side.

His and Shan landed on the back side of Cerberus while Hari and Haki landed in the front.

 

**HAKI**

His! Shan-nim! Are you guys alright?

 

Haki yelled from the front.

With Cerberus blocking their view, they couldn’t be certain they were safe until they replied.

 

**HISKAYA**

Yeah! We’re fine.

Are you guys alright too?

 

His yelled back.

Haki breathed out in relief.

Looking to her right, she could see her sister holding her upper left arm.

Blood trailing down.

Looking slightly worried, Haki bend down.

 

**HAKI**

Unnie, I’m sorry.

If only I had jumped earlier.

 

Haki spoke with a hint of sadness.

Hari put her hands up to stop her from talking, she didn’t want Haki to speak in regret.

 

**HARI**

I’m fine, it’s only a scratch.

 

Hari lied.

Hari tried to get up, but failed as she sprained her right ankle earlier when she landed

 

**HARI**

Gah-

 

**HAKI**

Unnie!

 

Haki became worried as she saw her sister failed to get up on her feet.

* * *

 

**HISKAYA**

That’s odd, Haki didn’t reply.

 

His thought out loud, worried something might have happened.

 

**HISKAYA**

Maybe I’m just too worried.

She is with Hari-nim after all.

 

**SHAN**

No, you’re right.

It’s certainly is odd.

 

Shan crossing her elbow and a hand under her chin.

 

**HISKAYA**

Hey! Is everything alright?

 

His tried to call once more.

Instead of a reply from the girls at the front, they attracted Cerberus attention.

Cerberus used his tail to attack Shan and His, hoping to knock them back.

Shan avoided his attack jumping back and Hiskaya jumping over his tail.

Putting them a greater distance than before from the girls at the front, now they can’t even hear each other, even if they yelled.

 

**HISKAYA**

Damn it, now they can’t hear us!

 

Hiskaya cursed.

 

**SHAN**

If only we could get closer and get to the other side.

 

Shan reasoned.

 

**HAKI**

(Faint)

Unnie!

 

Hiskaya and Shan could hear a faint yell from Haki.

 

**SHAN**

Something must have happened.

 

Shan was starting to get worried.

 

**HISKAYA**

We have to get across but how!

 

Hiskaya raised her voice in frustration.

Shan looking around to see what could help them in this situation. Her eyes landed on Hiskaya’s right hand.

Her machete might just too the trick.

 

As Cerberus’ tail comes back for another attack.

Shan yelled across to Hiskaya

 

**SHAN**

His! Try attacking his tail with that sword!

 

**HISKAYA**

Alright, I’ll give it a short.

 

Hiskaya yelled back.

 

**SHAN**

Be careful!

 

As Hiskaya jumped in the air over the tail, she aimed her machete towards the ground where the tail had landed.

As the tail was armed with strong thick skin.

The attack was only able to scratch his tail.

A flame flickered in Hiskaya’s sight. Only to jump back before she was burn from the emitted flames, surrounding Cerberus

Cerberus released his roar.

 

**CERBERUS**

**Krrawwrrr**!

 

Cerberus withdrew his tail, now standing in the air away from their reach.

 

**CERBERUS**

How dare that bitch cut my tail!

 

Cerberus became furious.

His wings spread out wide. He flapped his wings as a wind of gust blew towards them.

Hiskaya and Shan held tight to the ground, preventing themselves blown off the Island.

After the wind had died down, the next thing they knew.

Cerberus was charging towards the tree.

Only spotting Haki on the side, maybe… lying unconscious on the ground.

* * *

 

 

Hari clicked her tongue, as she gotten Haki more worried than before.

Haki grabbed her sister’s arm around her neck, supporting her sister as she helped her sister get up on her feet.

As Hari got up on her feet, she winced slightly as her right foot slightly in the air, lightly touching the ground.

 

**HAKI**

Unnie, are you alright?

 

**HARI**

Y-Yeah, I’m fine.

 

Hari winced again as she took a step on her right foot.

 

**HARI**

But first we need to deal with this

 

Hari spoke as she turned her attention to Cerberus, who had been glaring at them during the whole interaction.

Hari could see some movement on Cerberus’ tail. Knowing he must have been trying to attack Shan and Hiskaya, while his attention is turned towards them.

 

**HAKI**

How?

Your injured and we can’t fight him.

It would be better if we just flew off the island.

 

**HARI**

Hmmm… Flying off the Island isn’t a bad idea.

At least you, Shan and Hiskaya can fly off.

 

**HAKI**

What! No! Absolutely not!

I’m not going to leave you behind!

 

Haki argued with slight tears in her eyes.

She would never ever leave her family behind.

 

**HARI**

This isn’t the time-

 

Hari was cut off as Cerberus overheard their plan.

Cerberus moved in and raised his paw up in air.

Hari noticing Cerberus’ attack, moved her arm from Haki’s shoulder to her waist, forcing herself to jumping back, as she held Haki protectively, as Cerberus’ paw swiped towards them.

Cerberus missing in the attack and roared,

 

**CERBERUS**

Krrawwrrr!

 

He stamped down his paw on the ground and move in his head ready biting for whatever he could reach.

Hari pushed Haki to the left, away from Cerberus’ reach.

But only to be pushed back by Cerberus into the trunk of the tree behind her.

Hari holding Cerberus mouth with both of her hands, as Cerberus bare his fangs at her, dangerously close to being eaten.

 

As Haki push herself off the ground, taking in her surroundings, she sees her sister pinned against the tree by Cerberus.

 

**HAKI**

Unnie!

 

Haki yelled.

Hearing running from behind. Haki spotted Hiskaya and Shan running towards her.

Hiskaya supported Haki, as helped her get up, placing her arm around Haki’s waist.

 

**SHAN**

Where’s Hari?

 

Shan became worried.

 

**HAKI**

She’s being pinned by Cerberus!

 

Haki cried, as a tear trailed down her face.

 

**HISKAYA**

What!

But Hari-nim should easily be able to avoid his attack.

 

Hiskaya became confused, knowing how strong Hari really is.

Haki covered her face with both of her hands as she cried

 

**HAKI**

It was my fault.

Unnie got hurt when I reacted too late, when Cerberus landed towards us from the air…

Than Unnie push me away as he charged at us.

 

Hiskaya didn’t know what to say to cheer Haki up at this point.

Only rubbing her back, while holding her protectively.

 

His and Shan both didn’t know what to do at this point. Their attacks seem to be meaningless, as it didn’t even scratch him at all.

A gust of wind appeared around Shan’s lower arm, her high angelic aura was increasing.

At this point, Shan thought to only to use her angelic powers, ‘Colour of Strength’ to defeat Cerberus and save Hari from his hostage.

But as Shan walked closer, Cerberus seems to be acting oddly.

She could see Cerberus slowly walking back, releasing Hari in his hostage as Hari remained a hand on Cerberus’ nostril.

Hari’s expression had a carefree smile, while Cerberus held an expression that was at first confused. Than later calm, no longer anger or feeling threatened.

Shan slowly drop her arm to her side, releasing the angelic aura that was had increased a moment ago, with the gust of wind that had gathered around her upper arms had perished.

Shan started to walk towards Hari in a quicker pace than usual.

* * *

 

 

Trapped between Cerberus and the trunk of the tree behind her. Hari held both of her hands onto Cerberus face, pushing him away as he bares his fangs, close to ripping her into shreds.

With time running quick at every moment.

 

 **HARI** ( _Thinking_ )

‘ _Think!_

_Hari Think!_

_If only I had Abyss with me, then I could deflect him away_.’

 

Hari tried to think of every strategy that could get her out of this dangerous situation.

As the sun was slowly setting. The light rays of the sun had hit something on Cerberus’ neck, that deflected a light into Hari’s eyes.

Hari had squinted her eyes, as the light had hit her. Trying to see what it was.

Hari had made out, it was some sort of necklace.

But for some reason that necklace looked to familiar.

Trying to take a closer look, there was an old leather rope wrapped around the silver pendant.

The pendant was in a form of a circle. A dragon eating its tail with an ancient language carved in.

From Hari’s distance, she couldn’t make out what it says on the pendant.

But from the physical features of the pendant, Hari could tell this was an Ouroboros pendant.

Now why would such pendant be around Cerberus’ neck and why does that look familiar…

Where had she seen it before…

 

* * *

 

**RECAP: HARI’S MEMORY. CHILDHOOD.**

* * *

 

In Hari’s childhood, there was a time Cyrus was living with her and her family for a while.

Hari’s parents had taken Cyrus in, as he was too young to understand what was going on with his family and his Clan.

With vague memory of how his parents had died.

It had been reported to the Clan’s Elders, that the “Hunters” was the reason for their death.

 

Normally werewolves are very secretive, and very careful when exposing themselves to others, especially when leading trusted people into their home.

Cyrus’ mother had befriended an Elyos, but unfortunately due to that Elyos carelessness.

That person was followed by a hunter without knowing, as that person visited Cyrus mother.

The exposure to the Hunters had lead many werewolves to their death and the death of Cyrus’ parents.

 

Cyrus’ parents were the Lotus Clan’s leader, his father as the Alpha of the pack was fierce and his fur was dark as the night sky. His mother was a Beta whom was loyal and loving to his father, she had the fur pure white as a Lotus. And because his parents were the Clan’s leaders, him being the only child. Cyrus was the only successor to his Clan.

The Clan’s Elders had agreed and ordered to retrieve him, as he is the only successor that can lead the Clan. If not, they’ve would certainly have abandoned him.

 

Hence, why today is Cyrus’ last day living with the Royal Asmodian family.

He truly felt grateful as they’ve taken him in when his other relatives turned away. As Cyrus’ relatives feared taking him in would only attract Hunters to their own Clan.

Before the death of his parents, Cyrus was enrolled into the same Academy as Hari and Ryuu, since the start of first year in Haven.

Although they were never really a tight group of friends but, being through their tough training together, with sweat and tears throughout the years had made them grow closer and closer within their friendship

During this time, Cyrus and Hari was both 11 years old.

Cyrus always had the bad-boy look, with a spike and mid-fade hair style. He had black hair and was well built for a young child. Considering he was a werewolf and his clans are always trained to be the most athletic, it wasn’t too surprising.

Cyrus’ personality when he was young. He often came off as arrogant and prideful, driving off other kids that wanted to be his friends, as he became easily hot-headed but after getting to know him. Cyrus is caring, secretly gentle and an older brother that looks out for others.

Cyrus was the opposite of Ryuunosuke, as he is more thoughtful, playful and more of a doofus when it comes to interacting with friends and his family.

 

Cyrus and Hari currently landed on a Middle Island they had found in Atreia, which they named themselves the ‘Old Ruin Island’. Specifically referring to the ruins located around the old temple, within the jungle.

After walking to the old ruin temple, Cyrus had walked up to a flat boulder that was lying around.

 

**CYRUS**

This look like a good place

 

Cyrus gently placing the small yellow fur ball, with a pair of white wings on his back, onto flat boulder.

 

**HARI**

(Confused)

What do you mean?

You’re not taking keeping him.

 

Hari wondered why not keep him. After all, she herself has plenty of pets at home, why can’t he bring the cub back with him.

 

**CYRUS**

I can’t.

They don’t allow pets, since it’s Asmodian, plus he belongs here.

 

Cyrus reasoned.

 

**CYRUS**

That’s like taking an animal out of its habitat.

At least if he lives here, he can survive on his own and grow big and strong when I come back.

 

Cyrus said proudly.

 

**CYRUS**

And when that day comes he’ll recognise me.

 

Cyrus smiled emotionally as he looked at the cub playing with its own tail.

 

**HARI**

How are you going to get him to recognise you, and how could you recognise him?

 

Hari questioned.

 

**CYRUS**

Hmmm...

 

Cyrus thinking, and started looking at himself, to see what he could give to the cub.

 

**CYRUS**

How about this?

 

Cyrus started taking off his necklace, then placing it around the cub.

 

**HARI**

A necklace?

 

**CYRUS**

Yup, it’s a necklace I was given by my mentor before my parents died.

 

Cyrus smiled sadly.

Cyrus shows Hari a silver pendant of a dragon eating its tail, with runes carved in.

 

**CYRUS**

The meaning of these runes says,

“every time there is death, a new life is given.”

 

**HARI**

That is certainly interesting.

But before you part ways with him, should you at least give him a name?

 

**CYRUS**

A name?

You do have a point.

How about…

Kerberos

 

Cyrus smiled

 

**HARI**

Sounds good to me.

Did you know, I head these mythical creatures can learn to talk in the future.

 

Hari pointed at the fun fact.

 

**CYRUS**

Hmmm… Then I hope in the future, Kero and I can meet again.

Then he’ll tell me all his great adventures.

 

Cyrus brightly smiled showing his wolf like teeth.

 

**RECAP: MEMORY END**

* * *

 

**CERBERUS**

Kggrrrrr!

 

Cerberus growled, snapping Hari out of her thoughts.

* Bling* A ray of light hit Hari’s eyes, which was reflected the sunlight by the pendant.

Taking a closer look, the pendent was certainly similar to the same one Cyrus had given to Kerberos when he was a cub.

Hari eyes widen, as if everything had just been pieced together.

Hari looked deep into Cerberus’ eyes before taking a deep breath and calling out.

 

**HARI**

Kerberos!

 

For that moment Cerberus stop his growling, and only to look questionably into Hari’s eyes.

 

**HARI**

Do you remember me?

I was the one that was always playing with Cyrus when we were young.

He named you Kerberos before and that necklace before he parted ways with you…

 

Hari spoke hoping Kerberos would remember.

 

**KERBEROS**

...I remember

 

Kerberos spoke. His voice was deep, showing how he had fully grown, as a mature male Cerberus.

Hari place her hand on Kerberos’ nose, and he accepted her touch. This was a sign of recognition and acceptance between the two.

After the moment faded, Hari had just realised that Kerberos had actually replied to her earlier.

 

**HARI**

(Shock)

Wait! You speak!

 

**KERBEROS**

Heh, of course.

You of all people shouldn’t be surprised.

 

**HARI**

You’re right. I’m sorry.

 

**KERBEROS**

(Chuckle)

Who would’ve known the Asmodian heir would be conquered by me.

 

Hari grinned and replied

 

**HARI**

Oh no, you’ve haven’t seen me at my fullest yet.

 

**KERBEROS**

Oh.

And is there a reason why you don’t show me your full power?

 

Kerberos challenged

Hari glanced at the 3 girls on the far side, Shan and Hiskaya supporting Haki.

 

**HARI**

Yeah, in front of them...

Even it meant sacrificing myself, I wish for them not to know the reality of this world.

 

**KERBEROS**

(Curious)

Oh.

And what is this reality you speak of?

 

Hari only shook her head in reply and showed an unrecognizable expression before she glanced away.

*Cough* Kerberos coughed getting Hari’s attention back again and hoping to change the mood.

 

**KERBEROS**

You’re hurt, and that is mostly my fault.

In my deepest regret I’ll heal you.

 

A light sparkled around Hari for a moment, then disappeared.

All the pain and injury she received at the beginning of the fight, had also disappeared, as if it wasn’t there to begin with.

 

**HARI**

This is so cool.

I didn’t know you could heal.

 

**KERBEROS**

Actually, we can’t.

But considering living out here on my own, I picked up a trick or two.

 

Kerberos grinned.

 

**HARI**

Well than, would you like to come with me?

I’m heading back to the Academy by the end of the week.

You’ll definitely finally be able to meet Cyrus again.

 

**KERBEROS**

It would be great to see him again…

 

**HARI**

Alright, but first let’s do something about your form.

 

Hari wiggled her index finger as she pointed towards him.

 

**HARI**

I can’t have a Cerberus following me everywhere.

Especially when you’re 2 times bigger than a human.

It would raise too many questions.

 

Hari reasoned.

Kerberos grinned

 

**KERBEROS**

Well that’s easy.

 

*Poof! * A white cloud covered Kerberos as he transformed.

When the clouds faded away, Kerberos changed into a small lion looking soft plushi, with white wings on his back flying in mid-air.

His small wings still allowing him to fly around, and even the necklace around his neck had shrunk. Perfectly fitting around his new form.

Cerberus’ new form was the size of Har’s palm, he small enough to sit on Hari’s shoulders or even hide in her pocket.

 

**HARI**

Pssft!

 

Hari tried to contain her laugh, as Kerberos glared at her.

 

**HARI**

Ahem!

 

Hari cleared her throat,

 

**HARI**

Yes, that is certainly better, at least- Psft!

You can pretend to be- Psft!

Toy- PWAHAHA!

 

Hari started laughing, not being able to contain her laugh any longer.

Kerberos could only growl in disagreement.

Perhaps it won’t be so different from the past after all.

The next minute Kerberos heard footsteps behind him, turning around he noticed a short blond hair girl with blue eyes.

 

**HARI**

Shan.

 

Hari smiled.

Shan walked up to Hari, placing a palm on her cheek.

Drawing a close face to face.

Hari blushed, not sure how to react.

 

**SHAN**

I’m glad you fine.

 

Shan commented softly, as she pulled away.

 

**HARI**

Yeah thanks…

 

Hari spoke she was still dazed

Shan noticing Cerberus is around anymore, after the smoke, she couldn’t understand where he had disappeared off to.

 

**SHAN**

Where’s Cerberus?

 

**HARI**

Umm… He’s right there.

 

Hari pointed to small lion plushi toy that was flying in mid air

Shan only blinked twice.

 

**SHAN**

Oh

 

**KERBEROS**

Oh?

 

Kerberos got a bit irritated from Shan’s comment. Out of all things she had to say, it was just “Oh.”

Than more footsteps were heard behind Kerberos.

Kerberos glanced behind him and recognized that these were the girls who woken him from his deep slumber.

Glaring at them as they don’t seem to have noticed his presence.

 

**HARI**

Haki. You’re hurt.

 

Hari ran to Haki in panic, checking if she injured anywhere else.

 

**HAKI**

I’m fine Unnie, more importantly… Wait.

Your injuries.

 

Haki looked surprised at her sister, seeing her injuries no longer there.

 

**HARI**

Ah… yeah.

Kerberos healed my injuries.

 

**HAKI**

(Confused)

Kerberos?

 

Haki was confused, she didn’t see anyone had come by earlier.

Hari lifted her hand and pointed towards the flying looking plushi.

Once Haki’s eyes landed on Keroberos, seeing a plushi with its arms crossed and just fluttering in mid-air.

Haki couldn’t contain herself and immediately grabbed Keroberos and hugged him tightly

 

**HAKI**

He is so cute!!!

Can we keep him?

 

Hari could see Kero was turning red from Haki’s action.

Kero struggled to get out of Haki’s arms. Finally, out of her grasps.

Flying a bit higher than where he was before, pointing a finger to Haki.

 

**KERBEROS**

I’m not a toy!

And for your information, I am “the Cerberus”.

 

**HISKAYA**

(Shock)

Wait it can talk!?

 

**HAKI**

Thank you for healing Unnie

 

Haki ignored Hiskaya, giving Kerberos a sincere smile.

Kerberos smirked

 

**KERBEROS**

(Pride)

I accept your thanks.

And to make peace, I’ll also heal your injuries.

 

The next moment, a light shined around Haki.

Haki’s injuries healed within moments.

 

**HARI**

Thank you for healing Haki.

 

Kerberos nodded.

 

**HISKAYA**

Psft!

 

Hiskaya couldn’t contain her laughter as she burst out loud.

While Hari and Shan have a bad feeling in what’s coming next.

 

**HISKAYA**

Pwhahaha!

This thing is Cerberus?

You’re kidding right?

All along it was just this tiny cute plush thing.

 

His than started to poke Kerberos

Poking his head, then grabbing his hand and waving it around.

Than his back, moving him as if she’s making him fly.

 

Hari sweated a little, seeing how Kerberos was getting angrier at every moment.

Until the point Kerberos had finally reached his limit

Kerberos changed back into his original form, pushing Hiskaya, as she lay hopeless flat on the floor under Kerberos’ right paw.

Hiskaya immediately became frightened and scared in her hopeless position.

 

**HISKAYA**

Hiiiii--!

 

Kerberos moved his head closer to Hiskaya’s and replied in deep voice.

 

**KERBEROS**

Treat me like that again.

And I’ll make sure you won’t see daylight again.

 

Kerberos threatened.

With tears in the corner of Hiskaya’s eyes. His nodded quickly.

 

**HARI**

Now, now.

I’m sure there was no harm done.

Please forgive her once more.

 

Hari turned to His, looking at her with disappointment.

 

**HARI**

Plus, it is your own fault for getting yourself in that position.

 

Both Shan and Haki nodded in agreement.

 

**HISKAYA**

I’m sorry Kerberos! Please forgive me

 

His pleaded

 

**KERBEROS**

Kerberos-sama.

 

**HISKAYA**

(Confused)

What?

 

**KERBEROS**

I said you have to call me “Kerberos-sama” from now on.

Then I’ll forgive you.

 

**HISKAYA**

W-wait.

Why do I have to call you that!

 

**HAKI**

(Sigh)

You’re really in no position to negotiate His.

 

**HISKAYA**

(Sweat drop)

…

Fine…

(Mumble)

K--Kerberos-sama

 

**KERBEROS**

(Smirk | Mock)

What? I can’t hear you

 

**HISKAYA**

Please forgive me Kerberos-sama!

 

**KERBEROS**

That’s more like it.

 

Kerberos laughed at Hiskaya’s humiliation.

Finally lighting up his paw, letting her get up.

Kerberos transformed back into his substitute form.

Flying to Hari, as he stood on Hari’s shoulders.

 

**SHAN**

Since this is all sorted out. I think everyone is exhausted.

Should we return?

 

Shan questioned everyone.

 

**HAKI**

I agree, I’m exhausted.

I need a long bath.

 

**HISKAYA**

Second that.

 

Hiskaya spoke, still frightened from Kerberos earlier threat.

She’ll be sure to never do that again.

 

**HARI**

Very well. Let’s part ways.

 

After everyone said their goodbyes, they parted ways.

With Kerberos returning with Hari to the Asmodian dormitory.

 

**UNDERWORLD: ASMODIAN DORMITORY. MIDNIGHT - 12:00 PM.**

* * *

 

After her bath with Haki. Hari entered her room with a wet towel around her shoulders.

Her hair still wet and dripping water, she carefreely wipe her wet hair using the towel.

Hari noticed a something was placed on her coffee table.

Walking closer to the coffee table, Hari took a seat on the leather couch facing the coffee table and Plasma TV.

Hari pulled off the towel off her shoulders, placing it on the arm of the couch.

Hari noticed a letter was placed on top of the long leather case.

Picking up the letter, she noticed the Haven Symbol used to seal the envelope.

Hari figured this must’ve been the letter Ryuu kept mentioning about.

Wasting no time, Hari unsealed the magic protector and opened the letter.

 

**LETTER:**

* * *

 

**Hari,**

**It has been a long time my child.**

**As much as I don’t want to disturb your peace at home, especially after you’ve graduated from Haven Academy long ago.**

**Unfortunately, … There’s been a disturbance in Remnant…**

**We are being overrun with an increase of Grim rising, every day.**

**Although we have huntsman and huntresses for that, we are still low on people to support Remnant.**

**Not only the abnormality of an increase of Grim rising, but they have also started spawning where they shouldn’t be.**

**They have started appearing in other worlds, where they shouldn’t be, especially in the human world.**

**From what I believe this may be a start of something eviller, or something that is awakening.**

**I want you to return and investigate on this.**

**On the other hand. You are one of my best students that I can rely on.**

**Each of my trusted students are entrusted with their own mission.**

**My personal task for you, and NO ONE must know…**

**I want you to be my shadow. Go undercover for me.**

**You’ll help retrieve the information where I need, even it meant joining on the enemy side.**

**Being the leader of Haven, I cannot do so myself. So, I trust that you and your personal judgement will help us bring out enemies down and that you won’t betray me.**

**While performing this, you mustn’t trust anyone. It would not only put your own life at risks, but also the ones you love.**

**If one day I disappear… never void this mission, continue being my shadow, even when I’m not present. Although you may be seen as a traitor in the eyes of your friends and allies.**

**Do not lose hope, you are the only one who can do this.**

**You’ll receive another letter as a sign that this mission will commence.**

**Now in front of you, I have brought you your Abyss.**

**I do hope one day you’ll eventually make your contract and become stronger.**

**Inside the case, there is ring from the King.**

**Only you and my selected students will have this ring, this allows you to use your abilities outside of remnant. I believe you won’t abuse this power.**

**The ring is designed to look like any normal ring to prevent people who may still this from you.**

**Now my child, I look forward to seeing you again when you return.**

**Burn this letter after you fully understood everything I said.**

**Signed**

**Odin**

* * *

 

After reading the letter, Hari was shocked with the information Odin had told her.

And with Hari chosen to be Odin’s shadow was the most surprising out of all things.

Slightly shaking, Hari grabbed on to herself.

This was heavy… and a lot of responsibilities.

 

How can Odin easily believe in her, when she herself find it so hard to do so.

Taking a deep breath, Hari internally calm herself down.

Hari then turned to the case.

Placing her palm on the case, it registered Hari’s identity and mechanics can be heard, showing each lock unlocking one by one.

The case popped open, Hari lifted the lid up and she was greeted by her Katana.

Neatly and tightly fitted into the case.

Just below her Abyss, was a plain sleek silver ring.  

And to the right of it was Dust, an equipment that allows her to attach to her Katana and use it.

Hari took the ring and puts it on her left middle finger.

The ring registered Hari’s finger and tightened to fit Hari’s finger.

Hari than took the letter, a fire circuit appeared before the letter the letter burned into nothingness.

 

Hari took her Katana out of the case, and as she held it in midway.

She then called out “Disassemble” in Russian.

 

**HARI**

“разбирать"

 

A magical circuit appeared before the Katana was slowly disappearing piece by piece, until it was no longer in her hands.

“Disassemble” was magic word to unequip, that everyone in Remnant can use, to disappear into a virtual storage where she can access it anywhere at any time. A storage that’s in another space.

All she had say was “equipped” in Russian and Abyss to appear again in her hands.

Hari did the same with the Dust, as she held them in her hands.

Than she took the empty case and placed it under her bed.

Before turning to her desk, and hopefully to get some work done.

Hari noticed Kerberos already asleep in his basket that she made earlier next to her bed side.

Hari whispered a quiet good night before turning around.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

 

 

OC CHARACTER 

**SAKURA OOGAMI**

 

Age: Unknown

Height: 167cm

Race: Asmodian

Status: Royalty | Former Head of Oogami Clan

Appearance: Bright fire like eyes, with long wavy scarlet hair.

She prefers to keep her hair on one side, she finds it annoying.

On her lazy days she like to keep it in a messy bun.

Abilities: Execution of Enforcement

Family: Father former Oogami Head | Married to the Devil King

Likes: She loves and adores her children.

She would give up everything to protect them, even her life.

Story: After Sakura became head of the Oogami Clan, her half brothers and sisters weren’t happy.

Sakura was later killed by a monster but was able to transfer the head and ability to the older child, Hari. But unfortunately, Hari held too much fear and wasn’t able to save her mother.

Reference: N/A: Original Story

 

OC CHARACTER

 

**CYRUS ZAYEV**

 

Age: 25

Height: 175cm

Race: Werewolf

Status: Royalty | Alpha of the Lotus Clan (Pack)

Appearance: He has golden-yellow eyes.

He has black hair with a spike and mid-fade hair style and a light beard.

(Reference: <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/3d/21/363d2192a7cced625a1266949316ed82.jpg>

<https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/jIcAAOSwoudW1vTg/s-l300.jpg>)

 

Family: Both parents died.  

Was under the care of his father’s mentor, (an old member of the Elder’s Pack), until he had his age ceremony (18) and was appointed as the Alpha of the Lotus Clan.

Likes: Cares about members of the Kingsglaive.

Likes to be seen as the reliable one and the strongest in his group.

(Although he respects Hari and Ryuu as great rivals and friends).

But hates Elyos and being looked down on.

Story: He became the Alpha of the Lotus Pack by 18yrs of age,

Hold strong hate towards Elyos and Hunters for what they did to his parents.

Treats the Kingsglaive as his second family.

He holds a secret crush on Hari’s little sister, Haki, since he met her in their childhood.

Although he can come has hot-headed, violent, tough and cold, but inside he can be caring and secretly gentle.

 

Abilities: Alter-Strength Concentration

Can manipulate the strength of itself impacted on its opponents and the strength of its material, but if miscalculated it can cause death to opponents.

Cyrus can focus strength on one part of his body rather than throughout the body to create twice the impact.

 

Rank: Lvl 3 Silver Marshall (General) | Kingsglaive

Serves under Odin, (lead of Haven) and Remnant’s King Regis, (aka. Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII)

 

Weapon: Greatsword

Cyrus uses a 2 handed Greatsword, although he could use 1 hand,  
but it wouldn’t be as great of an impact with two hands.

The weapon is super durable and it’s the weight of weapon, is the same weight of 2 elephants, so only Cyrus can pick it up. (Other people will find this very difficult.)

Because the weapon is extremely heavy made out if the hardest mineral (Chromium), it tends to make Cyrus slow in comparison to Ryuu, making him the offence and defence in the team.

He can rely on weight of the weapon to create bigger impact when attacking and  
can easily withstand & deflect the enemy’s attack.

(Reference: <https://www.artstation.com/artwork/8xX3G>)

Weapon’s Name: Chromium

Weapon Rank: Gold Tier

 

OC CHARACTER

 

**KERBEROS**

Age: 29?

Height: 300cm

Substitute Form Height: 15cm

Race: Cerberus

Status: Hell’s Gate Keeper

Appearance: Yellow fur with White wings and

Fire like eyes.

Story: Was under Cyrus’ care for a short while before off to live on its one as a cub.

Abilities: Fire

(Reference: Sakura Card Capture:

Original Form: <https://pm1.narvii.com/6313/f8a3650c9fda04e7759e4b90ac6e83880f6a9d5f_hq.jpg>

Substitute Form: <https://pm1.narvii.com/6260/dde2fb1057d081896cce0cd226df33f3e13624e6_hq.jpg>)

 

ACCESSORY 

Ouroboros Pendant: (<https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0244/1435/products/WorldSerpentPendant2_1024x1024.jpg?v=1483460964>)

 

* * *

Chapter 2:- 12,961 words.

 

AN: Unfortunately, I will not be explaining OC of Goichi Oogami just yet, as he plays a vital roll in the later chapter.

If you like please Kudos and Bookmark :)


	4. Chapter 3

AN: MAMD Chapters (93 - 102) happened  **prior** to this chapter.

AN: unfortunately i will not be making an Omake this chapter but an announcement to my readers. 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 3

 

[ 2 days left]

 

**UNDERWORLD: DORMITORY- HARI’S ROOM. MORNING 10:00 AM.**

* * *

 

 

Stacks of paper and books was piled and laid out on the coffee table. 

As Hari was sitting on the couch with a document in her hand.

She was too focused on the paper to notice any knocking on the door.

 

Few knocks later 

The door opened.

 

Ryuu had opened the door, as seemingly no one answered. 

But according to the guards, Hari was indeed in her room.

Ryuu was greeted with Hari still looking at the document in her hand, not even noticing him standing there as he had entered.

Ryuu than glanced at the sleeping figure near to the windows, light shining down at Kerberos.

Ryuu was surprise the first the he had met him. 

He still get a slight fright from just seeing in Kero’s original form. 

 

Ryuu walked around the couch and plopped onto the couch next to her.

Surprising Hari, breaking her out of her concentration

 

**HARI**

Holy!-

Ryuu! What are you doing here.

Don’t you know to knock!

 

Ryuu gave a “are you serious face” to Hari before he replied.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

I did. 

But someone was so caught up in work and didn’t answer the door.

 

**HARI**

Oh... Sorry. 

 

Ryuu than turned his attention on the coffee table. 

Taking a random paper off the coffee table to look at it.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

What’s all this?

 

Hari grabbed the paper off his hands and placing it back where it was before.

 

**HARI**

Work. 

And certainly none of your business.

 

Hari then placed a document she was reading earlier between the pages of a book on the coffee table, before closing it.

Hari turned to Ryuu giving him her attention.

 

**HARI**

So, what honour do I have for your visit?

 

Ryuu smirked, feeling playful.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Why so formal? 

This isn’t how you greet a friend.

 

**HARI**

Very funny.

But seriously, why you here?

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well if you must know. 

 

Ryuu got up and walk around the back of the couch, than back to the front, standing in front of Hari. With his hands together behind his back.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

To hang out with my best friend of course! 

 

Ryuu showed her his signature catlike smile.

Hari facepalmed herself after hearing his response.

 

**HARI**

Seriously?

I got so much to do.

 

Hari gestered the stack of paper in front of her. 

Ryuu sat on the arm of the couch and placed two hands on Hari’s stiff shoulders. 

As he motioned them to message her shoulders.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Come on, what you need is relaxation.

And us going out to have a good time.

Plus after all that I came here, you’re not going to leave me high and dry, are you?

 

**HARI**

nnnghnnnn….

 

Hari groaned, she knew he was right, she wouldn’t leave him high and dry. 

Plus he did come all the way here so they could hang out.

Hari sighed as she gave in.

 

**HARI**

Fine.

Let’s go hang out.

 

Hari gave a small smile, as Ryuu became even more cheerful.

 

**HARI**

So what do you want to do? 

I know a coffee shop in downtown.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Sounds good. 

But isn’t there something more fun to do?

 

**HARI**

Like what?

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Like, I don’t know.

Let’s go out and get some chicks!

 

Hari showed him a disgusted face.

 

**HARI**

You can’t be serious.

 

Ryuu laughed at her response, as he patted on Hari back.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

I’m joking! 

Let’s go! 

 

Hari just sighed, she got up the couch and lead them out the room. 

 

**ATERIA: MIDDLE ISLAND. MORNING 11:00 AM**

* * *

 

Hiskaya and Haki were currently resting together under the tree’s shade. 

With hiskaya’s head resting on Haki’s shoulder, Haki observed the training grounds as the Elyos trained.

The wind gentle blew, Haki shivered from the cold.

Noticing Haki’s shiver, His lifted her head off Haki’s shoulder and question.

 

**HISKAYA**

You cold?

 

Haki shook her head.

 

**HAKI**

I’m fine, just a little breeze.

 

Haki smiled, reassuring Hiskaya.

But His frowning upon her answer.

 

**HISKAYA**

You sure?

We can go grab your jacket or we can go to my place.

 

Knowing how caring Hiskaya can be. 

 

**HAKI**

I’m fine 

 

Haki smiled

Hiskaya sighed as she gave up.

 

**HISKAYA**

Fine.

If you say so

 

As the thought just coming into Hiskaya’s mind now.

 

**HISKAYA**

Haki, where’s Hari-nim?

I’m surprise she didn’t tag along

 

**HAKI**

Well… 

Unnie’s been busy with royal duties at the moment, and i knew if i asked her if she wanted to tag along.

She’ll probably just end up regretting it later.

 

**HISKAYA**

That’s nice of you.

 

Haki did plan to ask her sister to join, but seeing earlier how focus she was, she decided it was best not to bother her.

Changing the subject.

 

**HAKI**

Do you have anything to do for the rest of the day?

 

**HISKAYA**

Nope, why?

You asking me out on a date?

 

Hiskaya teased.

Haki blushed at Hiskaya’s teasing, slapped her shoulders.

 

**HISKAYA**

Hey! That hurts!

 

**HAKI**

And who’s fault do you think that is?

 

**HISKAYA**

(mumble)

You still didn’t have to slap me.

 

His rubbed her arm.

 

**HAKI**

What was that.

 

Haki glared.

 

**HISKAYA**

Nothing!

 

Hiskaya noticed Haki’s attention was no longer focused on her. She internally sighed in relief. 

Before Haki had got up and walked towards to a blonde angel.

 

**HAKI**

Hello Shan-nim

 

Haki was greeted by Shan’s smile.

 

**SHAN**

Hello Haki. 

Enjoying your day with His?

 

Shan spoke as she notice Hiskaya shortly walked next to Haki from behind.

 

**HAKI**

Yes. 

I was thinking of going down the underworld for a coffee and was wondering if you would like to join us?

 

**SHAN**

I’m not so sure. 

I do still some things to attend to.

 

Not seconds later, Tan was standing next to Shan.

 

**TAN**

Don’t worry Shan, i’ll take care of it.

Why don’t you enjoy yourself with the girls. 

I’m sure you could use some of that time off.

 

Before Shan could even protest.

 

**TAN**

Just go already.

Who knows who you might bump into.

 

Tan winked and left, walking toward the remaining elyos training on the field, before Shan was able to speak.

 

**HISKAYA**

I guess your free now.

 

His smiled cheerfully. 

Shan shook her head at Hiskaya’s silliness.

 

**HAKI**

Great! I’ll take you guys to Unnie’s and I favourite Cafe

 

Haki smiled

 

**HAKI**

They have the best cakes and coffee 

 

Haki beamed, as the three of them left. Headed to the cafe.

 

**UNDERWORLD: LITTLE WING’S CAFE. AFTERNOON 1:00 PM.**

* * *

 

 

_ *Ting-a-ling* _

 

As the traditional doorbell rings. 

Two figured emerge from the door entrance. 

A waitress in uniform and apron comes and greets the guests.

 

**WAITRESS**

Hello.

How many would there be today?

 

Hari smiled at her greeting, as she replied.

 

**HARI**

Just the two of us, thanks.

 

**WAITRESS**

Certainly.

Please follow me. 

 

The waitress responded with a hand gesturing the direction to their table. 

A table for two, positioned the right side of the cafe, next to the window that had the view of the cafe’s backyard. Showing the roses of many colours in the garden.

While the left side of the cafe’s window showed the busy streets of the town.

After the two took their seats. 

 

**WAITRESS**

Here are your menus.

I’ll be back in a moment to take your order.

 

The waitress smiled and bowed, before she left.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

And here I thought you were taking me out for chicks, party and booze.

 

Ryuu spoke with fake boredom

Hari rolled her eyes at Ryuu’s statement.

Changing the topic.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

So this is where you relax.

 

Ryuu nodded as he took a look around the cafe.

 

**HARI**

Well they do serve the best coffee in town.

This is one place that i’ll always come back to.

 

Hari commented.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Hmmm.

 

Ryuu picked up the menu to see what he should decide to order, as Hari did the same.

 

**HARI**

Knowing you have a sweet tooth.

I recommend the strawberry shortcake. 

It is the bomb!

 

Hari suggested

Looking up from the menu and glancing at Hari.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Wait a minute...

You don’t like sweet stuff.

How would you know?

 

Hari sheepishly scratch the back of her head as she place the menu down.

 

**HARI**

Well I knew you eventually visit me one day.

And of course.. I would…

Want you… to have the best time here...

 

Hari reasoned, feeling flustered Hari turned away.

Ryuu smiled at how much Hari keeps him in mind.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well than.

Since you suggested it. 

I’ll have to take your recommendation.

 

Having another look on the menu.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

What about drinks? 

Any suggestions?

 

**HARI**

Hmm…

How about the… vanilla shake?

It's not too heavy for the trip back.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Then it’s decided.

 

Ryuu smiled

As the waitress came to their table and greeted them once more.

 

**WAITRESS**

Please excuse me customers.

Have you decided what you would like to order?

 

The waitress smiled.

 

**HARI**

Yes.

I’ll have a Flat-White with 1 sugar with a Lemon Tarh. 

 

Pointing a finger towards Ryuu.

 

**HARI**

And he’ll have the Vanilla Shake with a Strawberry Shortcake.

 

The waitress nodded, she jolted down the order in her notebook and repeated the order back in confirmation.

 

**WAITRESS**

So I have a Flat-White with 1 Sugar, Lemon Tart, Vanilla Shake and a Strawberry Shortcake.

Is that correct?

 

**HARI**

Yes, that sounds about right.

 

**WAITRESS**

Thank you for your order.

 

The waitress bowed and left to process the order.

After the waitress left, no longer in her sight.

 

**HARI**

How have you been doing these past years? 

Are you still trying to impress your father?

 

Ryuu waved her off

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Nah, i’m over it. 

If being part of the Glaive and working under Odin, didn’t impress him.

I don’t think anything will.

 

**HARI**

You’re still working for Odin?

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Aren’t we all.

You can’t tell me the letter you got wasn’t his own personal mission for you.

 

**HARI**

…

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Relax, I got one too.

And like we are all instructed, we can’t share our own missions with another.

Because that would mea-

 

**HARI**

-Betrayal.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

So, you do get it.

 

**HARI**

Of course I get it. (sigh*)

When our lives are on the line for people of Remnant and our own world.

It’s frustrating how they don’t see how much we are sacrificing.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well, we are heirs. 

And they all think we’re just here getting educated on how to be great leaders.

Not that it’s technically untrue.

 

Ryuu rolled his eyes at his own last statement.

 

**HARI**

Changing the topic.

What’s going on with the Grims spreading?

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well from what I know.

All groups and Glaives are sent to deal with Grims, not only in Remnant but also in other worlds.

But for some reason, the Grims are really drawn to the Human world.

 

**HARI**

So most of our mission would be sent to the human world.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Seems like it. 

But seeing how here is the closest to the human world.

You need to be carefully not to bump into anyone you know.

 

**HARI**

Yeah, i’m also counting you on that if that happens.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Don’t worry you know I got your back.

 

Hari smiled.

 

**HARI**

While we are here. 

It would be good, if we can figure  **how** the Grims getting into the human world, theoretically.

Remnant and the human world are too far apart to cross borders and rise that quickly.

There must be some sort of portal.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

A portal does make sense.

But you know how grims are born right?

 

**HARI**

Well yeah.

They’re born from the darkest slums in remnant, where it’s too toxic for a human or any living creature to breath and get near. 

And not forgetting the fact they are attracted to negative emotions.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Yeah, that.

But remember the legend of the Dragon Grim.

It was a Grim that allowed other Grims to be spawn from its body,  **without** needing to be born from the dark slums. 

 

**HARI**

So your saying that there might be a chance  **A Grim** that can give birth to other Grims is in the-

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Human world.

 

Hari closed her eyes. 

She didn’t like the theory they drawn out together. But it all makes sense how grims are spawning so quickly in the human world.

A portal is more unlikely to happen, but a grim? It seems to be obvious answer the more they think about it. Although in a magic world anything is possible.

The fact that Grims are invisible to the naked human eye in the human world, and no human can figure out the disappearances. Doesn’t exactly help either.

And if their theory is correct, they need to find this grim quickly and fast before it spreads.

 

**UNDERWORLD: LITTLE WING’S CAFE. AFTERNOON - 1:30 PM.**

* * *

 

As Haki arrived at the cafe’s location along with Shan and Hiskaya.

Turning her back from the cafe and facing Hiskaya and Shan.

Haki happily introduces them the cafe in front of them, as she held her hands behind her back.

 

**HAKI**

This is the cafe Unnie and I always go to.

You’ll love it here.

 

**SHAN**

My it does look good. 

Especially with all the cakes displayed

 

**HISKAYA**

Well what are we waiting for? 

Let’s go in.

 

Hiskaya was the first to enter the cafe with the two followed behind.

 

***** _ Ting-a-ling _ *****

 

The door chimed as 3 guest had entered the cafe.

A waitress came to greet the 3 customers that had entered.

 

**WAITRESS**

Hello

How many would there be today?

 

The waitress smiled politely at the customers.

 

**HAKI**

The three of us please.

 

Haki replied.

The waitress nodded in response and lead them to their table.

 

**WAITRESS**

Right this way miss.

 

The waitress had lead them to the left side of the cafe, where tables of 4 are located next to the window.

As all three of them sat down.

Haki sat opposite of Hiskaya, next to the window and Shan took her seat next to Hiskaya.

 

**WAITRESS**

Here are your menus, I’ll be back in a moment to take your orders.

 

The waitress smiled and bowed before she left.

Hiskaya was the first person to pick up the menu. Immediately skipping into the dessert section.

Looking for suggestions, His decided to ask Haki’s recommendations.

 

**HISKAYA**

What do you recommend Haki? 

 

**HAKI**

Hmmm….

 

Taking a moment on the thought as she was looking at the tea section herself, before she replied.

 

**HAKI**

Everything is pretty good. 

 

**HISKAYA**

You tried everything?

 

Hiskaya raised an eyebrow, she was astounded by Haki’s sweet tooth.

 

**HAKI**

Oh no, no.

 

Haki waived off, still looking at the menu herself.

 

**HAKI**

I only tried a few.

Unnie was the one who tried everything,

 

**SHAN**

Hari didn’t seem to be a type of person who has a sweet tooth.

 

Shan commented.

 

**HAKI**

Unnie doesn’t have a sweet tooth.

 

Haki confirmed.

 

**HAKI**

Unnie wanted to try every sweet before Ryuu-oppa ever came to visit.

So she can recommend the best cakes when he does.

 

**HISKAYA**

I see, that makes sense.

 

Hiskaya nods in understanding, but as His recalled Haki’s words.

 

**HISKAYA**

W-wait, hold on a sec.

Did you guys say Oppa?

 

Hiskaya eyed Haki suspiciously.

 

**HAKI**

Don’t tell me you’re jealous.

 

While Haki huffed at Hiskaya’s suspicions, Shan poked her eyes above the menu and curiously look at them in confusion, in what’s going on.

 

**HAKI**

Ryuu-oppa is Unnie’s childhood friend and he’s like a brother to me.

 

Haki explained, and smiled at her childhood memories where Unnie along with Ryuu and Cyrus would be hanging in the back garden to train. 

And Haki would sit on the sidelines and admire their determination.

This was all back before her mother passed away, as Haki sadly recalled.

 

**HISKAYA**

Ugh…

 

Hiskaya didn’t know how to comment on this. She’s not normally jealous.

But... Hiskya barely knew that Haki had friends, especially that she had male friends outside the Underworld Kingdom.

All she knew, Haki rarely mention anyone since they met.

 

**HISKAYA**

Well…

You never mentioned him before, nor have I ever seen him around.

...So, I was curious why you spoke of him so familiar.

 

Hiskaya avoided eye contact as she reasoned with Haki.

 

**HAKI**

You never asked. 

And I wouldn’t have thought you would ever be so interested. 

And Ryuu-Oppa doesn’t live around here.

 

**HISKAYA**

What do you mean?

 

His found it odd for Haki’s last comment.

Where else would he live besides the underworld?

 

**HAKI**

Don’t know but that’s all I got from Unnie and father.

I wasn’t allowed to ask further questions. 

 

**HISKAYA**

But isn’t that just weird and suspicious? 

 

**HAKI**

I’m not allowed to interfere remember?

 

Haki smiled sadly at Hiskaya.

 

**HISKAYA**

…

 

His didn’t know how to cheer up Haki when it came to this particular topic.

 

**SHAN**

Not allowed to interfere?

 

**HAKI**

Unnie probably never explained to you but.,,

I’m not allowed to interfere with family or royal matters. 

And since Ryuu-Oppa is friend that works alongside with Unnie, I’m not allowed to ask questions of him.

Since their both heirs.

 

**SHAN**

But, aren’t you a royal too?

 

**HAKI**

…

 

Haki glanced down sadly, picking at her nails. 

 

**HISKAYA**

Shan, you know how the Devil’s Queen’s passing?

 

**SHAN**

Why yes, It was a tragic history..

 

**HISKAYA**

Her last dying wish was that Haki was not to involved in the royal and family matters. 

And to respect her wish…

Haki isn’t allowed to take part.

 

**SHAN**

My condolence to you, Haki.

 

Haki shook her head.

 

**HAKI**

No it’s fine. 

It’s been years…

 

**HISKAYA**

Ah, what is with this gloomy mood. 

Let’s cheer up and order some food!

 

HIskaya tried to liven up the atmosphere hanging on their heads.

 

After the waitress had returned and taken their order.

Hiskaya was taking in the surrounding of the cafe.

While glancing around she spotted a red head that looks a lot like Hari-nim. 

Sitting across to her was a handsome blue haired guy.

While they sat across the other side of the cafe, and with the plants position in between them as a barricade, blocked Hiskaya from getting a clearer view. 

 

Feeling confused, His turned to Haki. 

Interrupting Haki’s conversation with Shan-nim.

 

**HISKAYA**

Ummn…

Hey Haki. 

Didn’t you say Hari-nim was at home doing royal stuff?

 

His spoke in confusion.

She was 100% sure the person across the cafe is Hari-nim.

Haki and Shan turned their attention to Hiskaya.

 

**HAKI**

She is.

Why?

 

**HISKAYA**

Then why is she sitting over there with a guy?

 

Hiskaya turned to the girls, as she pointed towards the location to the person who look similar to Hari.

Both Haki and Shan turned to look in the direction of Hiskaya’s index finger.

 

**HISKAYA** ( _ Thinking _ )

_ ‘What’s Hari-nim doing out here with a guy? _

_ Wait is that even her. If so… than is this a DATE!?’ _

 

Hiskaya internally panicked but decided to shake the ridiculous thought out of her head.

 

**HISKAYA** ( _ Thinking _ )

_ ‘No, no! Your thinking this wrong Hiskaya! _

_ If I recall, Hari-nim’s relationship with Shan is already pretty deep. _

_ There’s no way Hari-nim would cheat on Shan. _

_ But have those two kissed?...’ _

 

Hiskaya glanced at Shan, as she was still looking at the red haired girl.

But thinking it's probably best to confirm with Haki first, if that was her sister.

Hiskaya turned to Haki, as she was about to ask her. 

But Hiskaya heard chairs moving from the across the cafe.

 

The two people got up from their table and was walking across the cafe, heading their direction.

With a clearer view, Hiskaya was able to see it was indeed Hari-nim with a blue haired guy.

Makes sense they were heading towards their direction, as they were sitting the closest to the register of the cafe.

 

Hari and Ryuu got up from their table to pay their bill.

Hari spotted 3 familiar girls.

Smiling, Hari decided to walk towards them with Ryuu followed behind.

 

**HARI**

Now this is a surprise.

To see you guys here, having a girls day out.

 

Hari beamed.

As Haki noticed her sister had walked up to her table, she greeted her.

 

**HAKI**

Hello Unnie.

I thought you were doing work at home? 

 

Haki asked curiously.

But turned to look at Ryuu with confusion, having a familiar feeling to him.

It has been years since she last saw Ryuu, so she wasn’t 100% sure this was Ryuunosuke from her childhood.

 

**HARI**

I was but, Ryuu here came to visit.

I thought it would be nice to take him out for once.

 

Hari pointed at Ryuu with her thumb.

With Hari’s confirmation that the blue haired boy was indeed Ryuunosuke from her childhood, that immediately got Haki’s attention, and she rapidly stood up from her chair.

 

**HAKI**

Ryuu? 

You mean Ryuu-Oppa?

 

Haki spoke with excitement.

Ryuu stepped closer to the girls and giving Haki a clearer view.

Haki immediately walked to embraced Ryuu in a tight hug, as Ryuu patted on top of her head.

Although Haki is tall, Ryuu was still taller than the Asmodian siblings.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well looks like someone missed me.

 

Ryuu smiled, showing his signature catlike smile. 

 

**HAKI**

I missed you so much Ryuu-Oppa!

It’s been so long, I didn’t recognize you.

 

Haki said excitedly as she finally let him go of her embrace.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Well I sure couldn’t recognise you.

 

Ryuu smirked.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

Look at the beauty you've grown into.

 

Ryuu handsomely winked as he flirted with Haki.

Haki blushed at his comment. 

Of course this didn’t go unnoticed by Hiskaya, as Haki playfully slapped his shoulder.

 

**HAKI**

You are such a tease! 

 

Haki complained.

As the two caught up, both Ryuu and Haki failed to notice the angry glare from a certain angel.

Who had been watching them since the beginning of their conversation.

 

As Hari noticed Shan was still sitting down enjoying her tea in her hand, paying no mind in the conversation earlier.

Shan smiled as Hari approached her.

 

**HARI**

Nice seeing you here.

 

Hari smiled at Shan.

Ryuu followed closed from behind with Haki still wrapped around his waist, and greeted Shan with a smile and nod.

Shan returned the gesture.

The atmosphere between the four of them was great. But a cough from the corner had interrupted them, as they all turned their heads to the person they had forgotten.

 

**HISKAYA**

Ahem!

 

As they turned their attention to Hiskaya, they could see Hiskaya was glaring at the four of them with irritation. Her arms were crossed and her index finger tapping her elbow.

 

Haki and Hari had totally forgotten Hiskaya had never met Ryuunosuke or been introduced to.

Hari could see the fire burning glare concentrated on Haki’s arm wrapped around Ryuu’s waist.

Of course Ryuu had picked that up too. And had taken the initiative by grabbing Haki’s arms and making her let go of him. 

Although Haki may look like she didn’t notice, but she’s not that an airhead. Haki’s probably doing it on purpose to make His jealous, but who knows.

 

Hari feeling this could end baby decided to speak up first.

 

**HARI**

Hey Hiskaya.

It’s been a while.

 

**HISKAYA**

...

 

Not getting a reply, Hari received a nod from His instead.

Not the answer she was expecting, but what did she expect after seeing her girlfriend all flirty with a guy she wasn’t introduced to.

 

Not exactly knowing what to do, Hari thought it was best to do the introduction as soon as possible.

Hari grabbed Ryuu’s arm and pulled him up to her, as they both stood in front of Hiskaya. 

Hari immediately introduced who he was.

 

**HARI**

This is Ryuunosuke.

 

Hari patted on Ryuu’s chest with the back of her hand.

 

**HARI**

He’s my childhood friend, we all grew up together along with Cyrus.

So he is like a big brother to both Haki and I.

He may be goofy but he’s a good guy.

 

Hari smiled

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

The name’s Fujiwara Ryuunosuke.

You can call me Ryuu.

 

Ryuu smiled, showing his teeth.

Ryuu stretch his palm out, hoping to shake HIskaya’s hand as he introduced himself

Hiskaya seem hesitant to take Ryuu’s hand. 

But decided to shook his hand out of politeness, despite not taking the guy to her liking.

 

**HISKAYA**

I’m Hiskaya.

**Haki’s Girlfriend.**

 

Hiskaya held onto his hand, squeezing tightly as she spoke highlighting the last part.

Her double meaning not only have an indication of threat, but also an indication that she won’t take it kindly if he stole Haki from her.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

I-I see.

 

Ryuu felt awkwards as he took his hand back. 

He knew Haki was dating, but what didn’t struck him was he didn’t think Haki would be dating a girl, an Elyos no less.

Not that he cared if Haki was dating the same gender or a different race.

The only thing he was worried about, is how Cyrus would take this when he finds out.

Especially knowing his other childhood friend always had a crush on Haki and he HATES Elyos.

Cyrus being the protective one in the group, and this isn’t going to end well if he finds out.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE** ( _ Thinking _ )

‘ _ Great… Cyrus isn’t going to be pissed when he finds out. _ ’

 

Ryuu glanced at Hari who was not longer besides him.

But was happily chatting away with the certain blonde short hair angel.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE** ( _ Thinking _ )

‘ _ Looks like Haki isn’t the only one interested in an angel. _ ’

 

Ryuu shook his head. 

Although he liked to support Hari openly, he’s afraid Cyrus may take this personally and hold a grudge against Hari.

Not that he will say anything to Cyrus, he prefers to stay out of the drama.

Hopefully they will all work it out in the end. 

 

**RYUUNOSUKE** ( _ Thinking _ )

‘ _ I guess only time will tell. _ ’

 

Still feeling a negative energy wave from a particular silver haired angel. 

Ryuu turn back to her smiling awkwardly. 

Hiskaya continued to smile at him with double meaning, not saying a word.

As now that Haki was standing by her and her back turned towards Hiskaya.

Haki decided to resumed her friendly chat with Ryuu from earlier. 

But this time, Hiskaya wrapped her arms around Haki’s waist, keeping Haki from straying away from her. Although Hiskaya could feel Haki isn’t relaxed into her arms, knowing Haki probably didn’t like this action from her but Haki didn’t comment on it either.

Ryuu only scratch his cheek with his index finger awkwardly, as he could obviously guess by Hiskaya’s body language that she saw him as a threat to her relationship with Haki.

But oh boy, if only she knew it would be even more competitive if she had met Cyrus.

 

Hari had been observing the three of them whole time as she chat away with Shan.

 

**SHAN**

(Whisper)

Seems like His doesn’t like Ryuu at all.

 

**HARI**

(Whisper) 

Well aren’t you stating the obvious.

 

Shan shrugged at Hari comment. 

 

**HARI**

(Whisper)

Ryuu is really just a friendly flirtatious brother to Haki, so there isn’t much to worry about.

All she has to worry about, is to hope she never to meet Cyrus.

 

**SHAN**

(Whisper)

Who’s Cyrus.

 

**HARI**

(Whisper)

Another childhood friend that grew up with us.

But his feelings for Haki isn’t as innocent as Ryuu’s

 

Hari smiled at Shan.

 

**HARI**

(Whisper)

If Hiskaya can’t even let this go, I worry how long their relationship will last.

 

Shan open her mouth to comment but shut, as nothing comes out.

Hari was right about His’ and Haki’s relationship.

This was something that they have to have the ability to move past on.

 

**HARI**

Well, it’s time for us to head back. 

This guy gotta get back before curfew.

 

Hari joked.

 

**RYUUNOSUKE**

I heard that! 

And for your information I don’t have a curfew.

 

**SHAN**

See you again?

 

**HARI**

See you later.

 

Shan smiled at Hari 

 

**HAKI**

See you next time Ryuu-Oppa 

 

Haki smiled brightly as she waved goodbye to him.

Ryuu gave everyone his goodbye to the other two angels, before he was dragged Hari to pay for their bill as they leave.

 

**HISKAYA**

(mumble)

Good riddance

 

Hiskaya grumbled

 

**HAKI**

What was that.

 

**HISKAYA**

Nothing...

 

Now it was Shan’s turn to feel awkward in the situation. 

The girls returned back to their seats, as they girls resume eating their food in silence. 

Haki had refused to start a conversation due to their earlier event, and Hiskaya was still in a grumble mood.

Shan turned her head away, finding anything in the cafe more interesting, than the mood happening between the girls at the table.

Clearly not happy with events earlier. Haki wasn’t able to hold it in anymore, as she spoke with annoyance.

 

**HAKI**

What was your problem earlier?

Did you had to be so rude in front of Ryuu-oppa!

 

HIskaya clearly not believing she’s hearing this.

 

**HISKAYA**

My problem!? 

What the heck were you doing flirting with that guy? Have you forgotten you have a girlfriend.

 

**HAKI**

I told you, Ryuu-oppa is like a brother to me!

 

**HISKAYA**

Well clearly, it looked otherwise.

 

**HAKI**

Are you serious? We’ve been dating for how long?

You should know i’m not that kind of a person.

 

Haki felt offended.

 

**HISKAYA**

Then, it looks like I don’t.

 

Hiskaya spoke in a quiet hurt voice.

Haki felt a small pain hearing that voice, but stubborn as she is. Haki refused to back down.

 

**HAKI**

Than maybe you don’t!

If you weren’t so overprotective and actually tried to get along.

You’ve could’ve seen another side of Ryuu-oppa and I.

 

**HISKAYA**

WHAT IF I DON’T WANT TO!

 

Haki shocked at Hiskaya shout.

Haki tears were on the verge of spilling as she looked away.

 

The waitress then came up, not wanting to get involved but having no choice...

 

**WAITRESS**

Excuse me customers, but i must ask you to leave.

You’re causing an inconvenience to the other customers in the cafe.

 

The waitress spoke politely, knowing whom Haki is, did her best not to offend the princess.

Shan took the initiative to lead the girls out of the cafe and paid for the meal.

After the girls got out the cafe. 

With Haki’s back was facing the two elyos, and Hiskaya staring at the floor.

Haki spoke softly.

 

**HAKI**

I think we need a break from each other…

 

Hiskaya eyes slowly widen as she took in Haki’s weak words. 

His looked up from the floor to Haki’s back.

Haki continued in a weak soft voice.

 

**HAKI**

You didn’t even try and put in the effort to get to know my past. 

Even if Ryuu-oppa never came, you would never take interest in any of my past before we met the first time…

 

**HISKAYA**

H-Haki…

 

**HAKI**

I don’t want to argue with you anymore.

I still love you, but… right now…

I think we should take a break… Goodbye His. 

 

**HISKAYA**

Wait! Haki!

 

But it was too late Haki already brought out her wings and flew away, as a gust of wind knocked Hiskaya back onto the pavement. 

 

**SHAN**

Are you alright His?

 

His had tears slowly dripping on the left side of her face. 

 

**HISKAYA**

What have I done. 

 

His buried her face onto her knees, with her arms wrapped around.

Shan knelt down and wrapped her in a tight hug.

 

**SHAN**

It’s alright, she just need time to process.

So do you.

 

Shan brought her angel wings out and flew them back to Elysia.

**UNDERWORLD: DORMITORY - HAKI’S ROOM. NIGHT 10:00PM**

* * *

 

 

Hari thought it was odd that after Haki returned from the cafe, she hid in her room all night. Even refusing to come out for dinner. 

Being the older sister Hari decided to see what was going on. 

Hari knocked on the door. 

But no one answered, Hari pressed her ear against the door. 

And she could hear light sobs from the other side. 

As Hari sighed, she brace herself to be Haki’s support and secretly planning to kill Hiskaya for hurting her sister. 

Hari turned the door handle and she could see Haki was sitting on her bed, with sheet wrapped around her as she cried. 

 

Haki walked up to her sister, sitting on her bed and pulled her into a hug. 

Haki leaned into Hari’s hug. 

 

**HARI**

What did that idiot angel do to you now? 

Do you need me to go give some punishment? 

 

Haki shocked her head against Hari’s shoulder. As Haki calms down. 

 

**HARI**

I thought everything went well after we left. 

 

With still slight hiccups from the cry earlier. 

 

**HAKI**

His and I got into an argument about Ryuu-oppa. 

She never tried to get to know me and she even refuse to get to know Ryuu-oppa. 

 

Hari nodded, listening to Haki’s words 

 

**HARI**

Has she asked questions of your past? 

 

**HAKI**

That’s the thing. She never asked me what I was like before we met and who are my friends. And what my other cousins are like. 

 

**HARI**

Maybe she’s scared to bring up bad memories? 

We only met them 2 years after Mum passed away. 

 

Hari looked at Haki’s eyes sadly. 

 

**HAKI**

It’s not your fault for what happened to Mum. I don’t blame you. 

 

Haki held Hari tighter. 

 

**HARI**

I was happy that you became friends with Hiskaya. You were able to finally move on and take your mind off of the past. 

 

**HAKI**

But… you still carry the burdens… 

 

Hari shook her head

 

**HARI**

It doesn’t matter. As long as I have you and dad. 

 

Hari smiled. 

 

**HARI**

Give Hiskaya another chance. You can’t blame her for being jealous over someone she didn’t know. 

If I was in her place, I’d probably be jealous too. 

 

Hari grinned. 

Haki gave a small smile. 

 

**HAKI**

Alright,  but I’m still angry at her. And I just don’t think I can forgive her right now. 

 

**HARI**

Do you want me to talk to Hiskaya first? 

 

Haki shook her head. 

 

**HAKI**

No. It’s alright Unnie. 

I can handle it. 

I just need a bit of time first. 

 

**HARI**

Alright,but just  **try** talk to her. 

Nothing will be solved with you guys ignoring each other. 

As long as you guys still love each other, anything can be solved. 

 

**HAKI**

Thank you Unnie. 

 

Haki smiled, and a small yawned escaped from her. 

 

**HARI**

You’re exhausted, get some rest. 

Good night Haki. 

 

Hari kissed her sister’s forehead. 

 

**HAKI**

Goodnight Unnie. 

 

Hari gave her sister one last smile before exiting Hari’s room.

**UNDERWORLD: DORMITORY - HARI’S ROOM. NIGHT 11:30PM**

* * *

 

 

Feeling exhausted, Hari took a long relaxing bath, and retreated back into her room. 

As Hari walked further into her room, she noticed a white envelope on her desk. 

Flipping it over had the Oogami seal. 

Hari sighed in frustration before opening the letter. 

 

* * *

_ Hello Scum,  _

 

_ As the head of the Oogami Clan, you are to follow my orders as you are the future heir.  _

_ It seems one of the the distant Oogami member has made an offspring with a human. I will see this person with the appropriate punishment, but I want you to get rid of it! Rid of its offspring’s existence, by tonight, before sunrise. I don’t know how who this child is but, I will have no  _ **_mutt_ ** _ dishonoring the family’s name!  _

_ Don’t forget, you are to obey my orders! And prove to me, you can move past being a failure.  _

 

_ Oogami Goichi. _

* * *

 

 

Hari scrunched the letter in anger. 

Really! Starting the letter off with “scum”?!

She hates it when her grandfather orders her, to do his dirty work. 

But this was the burden on the heir. 

Closing her eyes in frustration. She throw the letter in the trash, in full force, moving the bin slightly from its original position. 

 

Hari turned to her wardrobe, grabbing black clothes that would help her blend in the dark in the human world.

After changing her clothes, Hari made sure she was wearing the “ring”, before she turned to the door. 

As she was about to exit. An idea popped into her head. 

 

Maybe she will give that Hiskaya a “talk” after all. 

Hari smirked, no one  **hurts** her sister…

 

**ELYSIA: HISKAYA’S HOUSE. MIDNIGHT 12:00AM.**

* * *

 

 

As Hari landed in front of Hiskayas house, she retracted her devil wing in her back. 

Hari approach the house, as she was about to the knock on the wooden door. 

The door opened. 

Hari was greeted by Shan holding the door, smiling at her. 

 

**HARI**

Shan.

What are you doing here? 

 

Hari was shocked to see Shan here and the person who opened the door no less. 

 

**SHAN**

I should be the one asking you that. I felt your energy nearby. 

 

**HARI**

Ah, right. 

I’m here to see Hiskaya. I wanted to talk to her about what happened earlier today. 

 

Knowing Hari probably already got the full story from Haki. Shan stepped aside, opening the door wider for Hari to enter. 

 

**SHAN**

Sure, come in. 

She’s in the lounge room. 

 

**HARI**

Thanks 

 

Hari walked towards the lounge room, with Shan following behind. 

Hari was greeted with the TV on, and Hiskaya sitting on the couch sobbing, as used tissues were littered everywhere. 

Hari decided to take a seat on the single seat couch, as she turned her body towards Hiskaya. 

Hiskaya notice a person had entered the lounge room that isn’t Shan. 

As Hiskaya looked up from the floor, to see who had entered, she was greeted by the sight of a not pleased Hari-nim. 

 

**HARI**

Looks like your getting what you deserve. 

 

**HISKAYA**

I know I was selfish. 

But I-

 

Hari took a long loud sigh, cutting her off, as she scratched the back of her head frustration. 

Shan took a seat next to Hiskaya, placing hot milk in front of Hari. 

 

**HARI**

No. I don’t blame you. 

As much as you have the right to be angry. I hope you can see Haki’s point of view in this… and you two will work it out. 

 

Hiskaya nodded in agreement and hid her crying face in her arms, as held her knees close to her chest. 

 

**HARI**

I know both of you guys need time to yourselves. 

But I need you to be there for her when I’m not around.

 

As Hiskaya no longer crying, but slight tears remained in her red eyes, looked up at Hari. 

 

**HISKAYA**

What do you mean? Not around. 

 

**SHAN**

Are you going somewhere Hari? 

 

Hari smiled and shook her head. 

 

**HARI**

I’ll tell you guys after this has calmed down. For the meantime, why don’t we head to the mountains in the human world for vacation over this weekend? 

 

**HISKAYA**

Didn’t we come back from the beach not long ago. 

 

**HARI**

Yes, but this will be only us 4. 

And this can help us bond even more. 

Think of it this way… 

 

Hari took a big breath, twirling her index finger in a circle, pointed upwards. 

 

**HARI**

Think of this, as a way to help you and Haki to get to know each other in a deeper level. 

I think Shan and I could understand each other a little more. 

 

Hari smiled at Shan

 

**HARI**

This can be our connection camp trip. 

 

**SHAN**

I don’t thinks it’s a bad idea. 

And we don’t have any important jobs or training this weekend. 

 

Shan reasoned with Hiskaya, as she tried  to help Hari to get Hiskaya to agree. 

 

**HISKAYA**

Alright… 

 

Hiskaya eventually agreed, seeing she’ll need to talk Haki sooner or later. 

Because she’ll definitely not let this relationship sink. 

 

**HARI**

Great, I’ll arrange it and talk to Haki. 

I better go. It’s getting late. 

 

As Hari got up to leave the room, she patted on Hiskaya shoulder before leaving. With Shan following behind. 

As both of them reached at the door, Hari turned around and smiled gently towards Shan.

 

**HARI**

I’ll see you later?

 

Shan smiled

 

**SHAN**

Yeah, i’ll see you later. 

Good night Hari.

 

**HARI**

Good night.

 

Shan closed the door.

Hari turned around and flew off to the human world, carrying out her mission.

 

**HUMAN WORLD. UNKNOWN. 2:00 AM - NIGHT.**

* * *

 

 

Hari landed in the dark alleyway with her dark clothes, Hari was able to easily blended in the night, allowing hide her presence.

Hari took at her phone and navigated the address she was given to locate her target. (AN:  _ a simple google mapping) _

Walking through the quiet street, Hari comes to a stop, at a simple plain two story house.

Similar to the rest of the other houses in neighbourhood. 

With the light all turned off, Hari can tell all the target’s family members were asleep, seeing the time on her watch, it was quite late.

Flying onto the balcony, Hari held onto the door handle, and quietly used her gravitation ability to force to the lock to unlock. 

* _ Click * _

Hari slowly sliding the window door open, as the breeze blew, the curtains blew along with the flow of the wind.

Quietly Walking through the entrance, Hari is now standing in-front of her target, only seeing the hair outside of the sheet covers. 

_ ‘Assemble’ _ , Hari whispered in Russian. 

 

**HARI**

“собирать”

 

After she equip her weapo. Abyss appeared in her left hand. 

 

While holding the Katana in her left hand. Hari looked coldly at her target, and using her left thumb to slowly unsheath the Katana from its shell. 

With only an inch was drawn, you could see the black metal shine in reflection of the moon light. 

 

**???**

Hmmm….

 

The target ruffled in its sleep.

Hari quickly return the Katana back into its shell with the swift movement of her thumb, and blended into the dark corner in the room.

The target sat up rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

 

**???**

Who’s there? Is that you dad?

 

After finally seeing the true feature of her target, Hari widen her eyes in shock.

 

**HARI** ( _ Thinking _ )

‘ _ A little boy? That old geezer wants me to kill a kid! He’s no older than 7 years old! _ ’

 

Biting the bottom of her lip in anger, Hari tightened her grip on Abyss. 

The little boy turned to the rattling sound. 

Squinting his eyes, he sees a feminine figure.

 

**LITTLE BOY**

What are you doing there onee-san?

 

Hari turned her attention to the little boy.

 

**HARI**

You can see me?

 

**LITTLE BOY**

Yeah, I always had good night vision.

 

**HARI** ( _ Thinking _ )

_ Of course he does.  _

_ All Asmodian have good night vision.  _

_ That’s why we attack better in the night. _

 

**LITTLE BOY**

What are you doing here onee-san? Are you lost?

Are you perhaps a friend of my dad?

 

**HARI** ( _ Thinking _ )

_ What a curious little boy _

 

Hari smirked.

 

**HARI**

No i’m not lost…

 

Changing her statement, in a change of thought

 

**HARI**

I was... but i’m not anymore.

What is your name child.

 

**CHILD**

Kazuki

 

**HARI**

Kazuki… What a nice name, the meaning of ‘harmony’ and ‘hope’ 

They’ve chosen well.

 

**KAZUKI**

Onee-san where is my dad? Is he coming to see me.

 

Not sure how to answer that, his father is most likely being punished by her grandfather right now. 

 

Just as Hari was about to answer, the door loudly opened with brute force, slamming the back of the wall.

 

**KAZUKI’s MUM**

Kazuki! Get over here!

 

Kazuki ran to his mother.

 

**KAZUKI**

But mum! 

I was just talking to Onee-san about father.

 

**KAZUKI’s MUM**

You! Who are you!

 

Kazuki’s mother pulled her son behind her.

 

**KAZUKI’s MUM**

You’re here for him aren’t you.

 

**HARI**

You and your lover made a forbidden act.

Your relation was forbidden to begin with… but...

 

Hari looked at the boy behind her.

 

**HARI**

It is when you made a child, is what stirred this up.

Normally we’d turn a blind eye, as you humans tend to die quicker than us.    
But creating a half breed?

 

Hari shook her head.

 

**HARI**

Unfortunately, Oogami-sama  couldn’t look away this time.

 

**KAZUKI’s MUM**

Wait! Where’s my husband!?

Where’s Rithum!

 

**HARI**

He is currently being punished,    
He won’t die.

But your child?

 

Fear grew into the mother’s eyes.

 

**KAZUKI’s MUM**

No! I won’t let you kill him!

 

Hari clench her teeth.

 

**HARI**

I don’t want to either!

 

Hari forced herself to come with a difficult decision. 

Her righteousness or her grandfather’s order.

 

**HARI** ( _ Thinking _ )

_ Screw that old geezer! _

 

Hari took a big breath as she made her final decision.

 

**HARI**

Take the boy and run as far as you can, feel the country if you can.

 

**KAZUKI’s MUM**

What… You’re helping us.

 

**HARI**

Listen if you want to live!

 

Kazuki’s mother nodded in response 

 

**HARI**   
Erase your identities, and that boy’s too. 

Take fake identification and trusts no one.

We have plenty of Asmodians that blend in as humans in the human world,

that would take down any unkilled targets.

 

Kazuki’s mum nodded confirming she received the information.

 

**HARI**

After tonight, do not trust me. 

If next time you see me, i might not have a choice but to kill that boy.

 

Kazuki’s mother was a bit confused at her last statement, but decided to let it go.

Hari looking a bit sad at the boy, seeing what innocent boy have such terrible fate.

 

As Hari turned to leave through the way she came in, Kazuki’s mothered called out.

 

**KAZUKI’s MUM**

Wait! what’s your name. My name is Rose.

 

Well at least Hari could grant her one last wish.

 

**HARI**

Hari.

 

**KAZUKI’s MUM**

Thank you Hari.

 

**HARI**

I wish you and your child luck Rose. 

Farewell.

 

Hari brought her wings out and flew off back in the Underworld.

 

**ROSE**

(Whisper)

Farewell...

 

* * *

 

ANNOUNCEMENT:  
  
Hey guys, so i know I am months overdue of when i said i was posting this chapter. 

So i've finally done it. (*pressure off the shoulders*)

I decided to finished the remaining of chapter 3, but i no longer feel inspiration to continue writing.  
The reason i stopped and still kinda am, is because the MAMD no longer wants foreign translators to translate her manhwa, (as she expressed on twitter) as much as i understand the frustration of readers not purchasing her manhwa and copyright issues. 

And Peanutoon, doesn't sell english ver. and take foreign money, its hard for us fans too.

We all respect her wish and the english ver of MAMD has come to an end.   
Maybe someone may pick it up later on after MAMD has finished everything, in years time, i don't know. 

I may come back and write more about it, but for now, i no longer have the will to write.

Chapter 3 will be the current last chapter until maybe i come back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you like it leave a Kudos and Bookmark! :)


End file.
